Let's make a wish
by mimagfan
Summary: You have 25 days to make her believe. The wish will always find a way to accomplish itself. Beware of what you wish for... You might turn into a fluffy giant cat. Will be rate M after the first few chapters. Will continue on 1st or 2nd December as sort of a Christmas event. Enjoy and merry Christmas.
1. Chapter 1

_**Conte de noël**_

_**~A wish from the soul is the most powerful thing, one would even say it's magic~**_

_**But there is one thing even more mysterious and it's Christmas' enchantment.**_

**I do not own skip beat! Yoshiki Nakamura does.**

**(I didn't forget the other story, i fell ill, twice and then i was in Christmas mood, if i have time, i will update it once or twice in december)**

**Persephone screw my Christmas's schedule, damn it. But be gratful to her, it's because of her you all have the first chapter sooner.**

_**Let's make a wish**_

_**One day before first december**_

Ren was nursing a drink untouched on his freezing covered in snow balcony and looking at the beautiful lonely stars.

The sky was miraculously clear tonight and you could see the midnight blue wonder that was a starry sky in the middle of the winter just after cotton snow had fell upon them covering everything in a pure white sleepy veil.

But if Ren's eyes glassed over this beauty, his eyes only mirrored lonely thoughts turned toward a woman for who the gold of her eyes just echoed the one of her heart.

He signed.

"I miss her…"

Two years had passed and they were closer than before but Ren had understood she would never felt the same and let her take off into the world, hoping she still would have time and place for him in her life even if he would only wish for more.

He had tried to move on for a while but no one could manage to move his heart; only her. So, he just accepted that it would only ever be her and that it didn't matter to be with someone if he couldn't be with her.

He longed for her like a plant languished for the sun, his soul withering for every passing moment away from her, from her smile, from her eyes, from the warm her heart glowed over him. Her endearing moves, her blushes, her determination, her blowing talent and her compassionate nature still all vivid in his mind even after those years away.

They talked, time to time but they were both very busy and didn't have much free time. He was acting in a movie in Korea and she had been in Canada shooting a movie until a few days ago. The shooting being on break, she was now back in her temporary flat in Sherbrooke city in the Quebec's state. She was planning to only have a short break and didn't see it really worth it to come back home as everyone would be busy.

Which was true of course, her friends were in US, Maria in London and he was busy indeed. Even if the movie was a mess and nastily managed. He could fathom what keeps her away, was only overcome with the raging pride he felt over her accomplishments.

But the absence was all the same. And he couldn't bear it.

He signed. Dreams plagued his every night preventing him from sleeping correctly and his days were haunted with invisible visions. Places he remembers acting with her, seeing her, talking to her…And sometimes,

Sometimes, he could swear that he had seen her…That for a blink of a moment, his mind had pushed it enough to see something that wasn't there…to conjured visions of the past into the present reality just to nurture his malnourished heart for a second even if it increase further his misery.

Oh, he knew it was only nonsense or wishful thinking but he had got to the point of not caring anymore. If it kept him standing, moving and permit him to see her, he'd rather be delusional. Madness was a cheap price to pay when you already wished for an forbidden paradise.

At this very instant, on this very second, he only desired for one thing. He wanted to see her, to be with her.

Against all and everything, against the odds, against all common-sense telling him it was impossible he wished to hold her in his arms, to things to be different, that by any sort of miracle suddenly they were able to be together; that she would feel the same.

Puffs of cold airs were coming out of his mouth as he breathed heavily in the night and raised once again his desperate eyes to the midnight sky.

_If there is any way… He thought. _

_If there is anyone listening to the fool I'am…_

_"Please…I just wish to be with her…in any kind of the sorts…_

_I wish to be with her…"_

_"Please…" _He thought again and bowed before resting his head to the balcony to hide his sorrow to the stars.

Minutes passed agonizingly slow and he waited like a fool, eyes closed.

Of course his wish wasn't answered and he went back inside before getting sick thinking of Her scolds and moved directly to bed thinking he had gone completely nuts.

_As if a wish could be granted like that…I'm not her…she's the one believing in fairies…_

_she rubbed on me too much…_

…

The next morning he woke up surrounded by a wonderful soothing scent and got up after a stretch to get ready to work but in his movement he fell on his hands and feet from the very high bed.

_"ouch"_

He tried to get up but weirdly tangled himself and fell on his backside and stared at the very big ancient engraved mirror overlooking him.

_I don't remember this mirror… _he thought. There were little creatures engraved in the frame and other drew directly on the glass. But something distracted him when he caught the reflection of it in the glass mirror_._

…_Why is there an enormous fluffy cat in my room?! Ren observed with wonder._

He raised his hand to his temple, thinking the drink he had half drank had been more strong than he thought and the cat scratched his own head.

He didn't think anything of it until Rent tried to rub his neck and the cat copied his movement.

He froze. Shook himself with an inward laugh but in his tentative it happened once more.

He moved again and again, realisation hitting him while on the other hand he was trying to persuade himself it was a dream.

He attempted to talk but a hoarse mew came out and he jumped on the side and rolled, groaning and growling all the while, desperate.

_"I'm a cat. I'm a fucking cat."_

He pinched himself but scratched his arm, no, leg instead.

_I'm really a cat…It's not a dream!...I'm a fucking cat! _Ren thought with panic setting inside.

He observed himself in the glass with growing horror, a little mane a bit lighter than the rest was circling his neck, he had hair sticking on his ears, his big paws were also full of hair and a big plushy tail was moving from side to side with vigour.

_"What do have hair everywhere? Since when cats have hair between the toes?" Why is there fur everywhere?! Damnit!"_

He looked down and breathed a sigh a relief.

_At least, everything it's there _Ren thought that would have been too much to bear if he had to witness he was castrated. The three pieces all there. Wait.

_Wait. Wait. Wait._

He looked down again.

One. And two.

_Where is the main part?!_

_Where is my penis?! Who is the incapable vet who did this to a poor cat, currently me?!_

He run in loops frantically looking for it until it hit him and he dropped himself on the side heavily. Cats and lot of animals had retractable genitals.

_I'm an idiot. A fucking idiot. Try to remember your courses, man_

Leisurely stretched on the carpet and tired after his recent panic, Ren looked at his reflection in the mirror and his nerves rattled again.

_Why am I a bloody cat? Why am I a bloody cat?_

_Why am I a cat?!_

…

Kyoko was drinking some coffee still half-asleep and sustaining food for Snow. The cute furry white thing throwing herself at the food like she hadn't had any for days. Kyoko chuckled.

"You know, I fed you last night. Don't gobble it like that, it's not your last dish."

The little voracious thing ignored her of course and Kyoko pet her in attempt to slow her down.

"You are going to throw up later if you syphon it like that."

The snowy white cat purred but didn't stop and Kyoko gave up stopping her, her thoughts drifting away.

To a familiar huge man who the sweet husky voice never failed to entrap her in some sort of sexy spell. She had him on the phone one week ago. And sure enough, once again, she was jinxed by his sensual voice full of promises she knew she was only imagining. She had been away for a bit more than two years now and the hazard made it so they never once were able to meet. She was too busy with some of her roles and work and Ren too. She would soon be twenty and Kyoko regretted she wasn't able to see him for the holiday season. With time away, she had become quite fond of the Christmas traditions and its magic that were a lot more present in Canada or in the US. But more of all, she just missed him greatly. They had become closer and her feelings had increased.

She wanted to be with him and though she knew it was unlikely she couldn't help sometimes to feel that there were underneath messages and that he wished for it too.

She had travel a lot and met some men and with time she somehow started to understand when a man was flirting or interested with her. So, the reason, it was so confusing. Ren was sending some of the same messages and it didn't make any sense. He would say something very sweet or his voice would turn especially tender or full of innuendos and Kyoko would froze on the spot, persuaded she had just imagined it half of the time and would brush it off.

But then she would remember he was just being Ren. And he has always been a flirty teasing person with her and she figured it was just his way to be with her and well; that's all, unfortunately.

_Still…I miss him…_

She was approximately there in her reflexions when an agonising screeching sound coming from her bedroom echoed in her flat and made her jumped high in the air.

_God…What was that? _Kyoko thought, passing her hand in her slick copper short hair to calm herself.

"Miargghhrrrowwwwwwl…"

Kyoko raised a brow. It was a scary noise. She took a broom and went to her room in subdued steps.

She creaked open the door, on edge, but what was her surprise when she discovered an incredibly colossal black as night main coon cat on her carpet. Growling and forcing out all kind of sounds out, the fur standing from end to the other, the beautiful massive thing was rolling on himself like he had a hard time staying upright before he feel once more and hit hard the nightstand.

Kyoko giggled. _How did it get inside?_

"Now, what are you doing here, cute little thing? "Kyoko said chuckling to herself in the irony of her choice of words.

The cat, upside-down, turned slowly and his eyes grew in fear in front of before it shrieked again, paralysed and starring at her. _What a weird cat._

…

Ren didn't notice the door opening too busy panicking on his new state and then he hit his head hard on something and couldn't focus until he heard a voice.

Not a voice. Her voice!

But it couldn't be; she was in another country.

Ren turned his head slowly and sure enough, his beautiful Kyoko was staring at him with amusement and perplexity.

_No way. No way. No way._

_What are you doing there? Wait, the scent on the bed. It's her scent. What am I in her bedroom?!_

He blushed inwardly at that thought but sobered quickly, there was something vital here.

_She can't see me like that…I'm a fucking cat…hide…I must hide._

He scrambled to get in a standing position when she talked again.

"Come here, kitty. I'm not gonna hurt you, I promise."

_Not coming, not coming. Not in hell. Come on come on…An hideout quick._

_Under the bed!_

He was finally standing and ready to spring to the bed when two soft hands grabbed him rudely.

_Hey!_

**Two points of views in one from now on.**

Kyoko lift him in the air to see him more clearly.

"What a beautiful thing you are. I never saw such a huge cat. I knew main coons were big but you must be one of the biggest existing."

_He's really a giant one…his fur is so smooth and fluffy…_

"So fluffy and cute" Kyoko said before kissing the nose of a stone frozen Ren.

He blushed violently under his fur.

_What are you doing?! I'm not a cat! And I'm not cute!_

"Now, I wonder who is your owner? It's unlikely such a beautiful cat doesn't have a home."

_It's because I'm no cat. And I don't have an owner._

He growled lowly and Kyoko reprimanded him.

"Stop it, would you. I won't harm you. It's not polite. You seem to have a strong character quite different from your outside look though. "

Kyoko rubbed him under his chin and a weird sound start coming from his throat.

"I was always told main coons are just cuddly bear-cat very clingy and kind. There, isn't it better. No need to freak out."

_I was shifted forcefully into a cat, am I not allowed being a little bit upset? _He thought bitterly. _What's that? What's coming out from my throat?_

"What a rough purr" Kyoko exclaimed Kyoko with delight.

_It makes me think of a voice I know…_

_Though, his voice is more of sensual rough kind of way than a raspy one _Kyoko thought.

_Purr? I'm purring. You've got to be kidding?! And I can't seem to stop! Kyoko, stop rubbing my chin! No, my head is no better. Stop it. I don't want to purr. Sto-…purr_

"Now, let's see if you are male or female, though I have a good guess but just to be sure."

Ren's eyes blinked open in shock when he was lift even higher.

_I beg you pardon!?_

_Where are you looking at?! _He begun to miaowled hysterically and tried to cross his hind legs desperately.

"Just a second, sweetie. I just need to check quickly."

_No no and no! No way. You absolutely don't need to do that. I'm a man, of course, I'm male. Isn't it obvious._

She unfolded his legs and he gurgled outrageously.

_Kyoko Mogami!_

_Stop looking at my private area! _

_Wow _Thought Kyoko.

"Well, you are incredibly well-furnished."

_I'm…what?! _He groaned in an agonising miaowl, embarrassed to death._ Please stop. It's a dream. Just a dream, I finally went mad with how much I missed her and I'm dreaming…_

He miaowled and miaowled until finally she stopped looking at his balls.

_Thanks god…_

"There, there. It wasn't so bad, was it now?" Kyoko said before holding him against her.

_It was traumatising…And so tiring…why am I so tired?_

She pet him some more and soothed by her scent, he progressively calm down. _It's not so bad like that…it's very comfortable, even. I missed you so much and you are finally there and I'm fucking cat…I can't even talk to you…_

"Hum, well I don't know what I'm going to do with you but we might need to go to the vet to operate you. I bet it's like that you came here, you are intact so you must be wandering around a lot. I'm going to call the vet, come with me. Maybe he might even know you or your owner" Kyoko commented going through the hall in direction of the kitchen where she left her phone.

Ren's eyes snapped open in terror.

_You are going to what?! NO!_

-Miaowww….Miaowww….Miaowww….

_No no no no…_

He struggled to get out of her embrace but to no avail, he didn't have mastered how to use his paws yet and was very clumsy.

"Don't struggle so much. Don't worry, I know the vet isn't something cats like but it will be okay."

Kyoko couldn't let him wander everywhere like that, he could get caught by the animal shelter and might not see his owner ever again if it was to happen.

_No, it won't! Please! I don't want to be castrate. I want to have children one day….I want to have children with you..._

She reached her phone and Ren sweated.

_Kyoko Mogami! _He growled_, I forbid you to castrate me or I swear to god even if I adore you I'm gonna bit you!_

-Miaowwwwgrll!

Kyoko looked at him with wonders, he looked furious and terrified. Could he have figured what I planned? She wasn't sure she would be able to get him to the vet with how much he fight to leave her arms and she didn't know him enough to know to act with him. He wasn't scratching her but she wasn't sure if she wanted to push her luck without knowing him. Taking his tail on the way, she secured one hand under his butt but he squeaked and she thought she had hurt him.

"Sorry, did I hurt you?"

He stared at her with pleading eyes and for the first time she noticed the beautiful emeralds eyes he had.

_The tone of it, the colour is so similar to the one of…_

She couldn't believe it; it really looked like His eyes.

Ren noticed a little white fur ball on the counter and recognized from the pictures he saw the cat of her Kyoko.

"Miaow…_help" _He asked. Maybe she could help him convince Kyoko he didn't to go to the vet. She was his only chance.

She ignored him.

He tried again.

_"What? "_The little cat finally said turning her blue eyes to him.

"_Tell her I don't need to go to the vet…"_

_"I'm a cat, she can't understand idiot."_

He sighed.

_"She wants to castrate me…"_

_"And? "_

_"How do you escape it when she wants to take you to the vet?"_

_"I don't, most of the time."_

_"Please. I'm not a cat, I'm a human."_

The little cat looked at him like he lost his mind and Ren thought it was a dead end.

Kyoko noticed the looks between Snow and the cat in her arms, knowing she had to act fast.

"Oh no, you won't Kyoko said. That's one of the reasons you can't stay like that. I won't let you go trying to woe my Snow and make her babies."

Ren miaowled, shocked and dead-embarrassed.

He huffed and hissed angrily.

_"What would I want her…It's you I want…"_he miaowledwith irritation.

Snow hissed with irritation.

"_I'll help you"_ Snow still grumbled eventually and Ren sighed in relief.

Snow miaowled at Kyoko and she turned to her.

"What? "Kyoko asked

Snow moved on the counter and subtlety brushed a little box of meds then again and again, banally like it was an innocent move but Kyoko's eyes caught it after a while and Ren saw thinking for a while.

"Fine, you both win. I suppose I can ask a vet to come check on you and ask if there are pills for males cats at the same time. But I won't let you come close to each other until then."

_It's ridiculous…_Thought Ren. But inside, he was pretty relieved. He would escape castration if everything goes well.

"_Thank you" _He said to Snow.

"_Don't thank me yet…I'm still not convinced you are saying the truth…But you are enough weird for it to be doubtful…Plus, you have to escape the vet intentions once he sees you…"_

Fortunately enough, pills for males exist and when the vet came beside a very intimate and intruding check out, he got out of it unscathed. Though now Kyoko was committed to give him the contraceptive pill and he was hell-bended on not taking it. The vet hadn't find any owner of course and Kyoko had accepted to keep him with her if there wasn't any change or person reaching out in ten days.

She even tried to feed him cat's food but he simply refused to even come close to it. He wasn't a big fan of human food so if she thought he was ever eating this, she was delusional.

Ren focused the remaining of the day in calming himself, hoping he would wake up from a dream, trying to walk like a cat under the laughing eyes of Snow and her mistress and to not fall asleep all the time.

The tiredness of the day eventually won and after hiding himself in a corner, he fell asleep.

He woke up some time later in the early hours just before the sun rose, unsettled by a weird feeling crippling under his fur.

_I'm still a cat…_

In the quiet flat, He supposed Kyoko was sleeping and he got out of the closet he had hide himself in.

Ren went into the living-room and noticed the little light coming from the moon coming through the window.

He closed in and looked through the window at the sky wondering what could have happening and how could something like this be real. On one side, he was really happy to see her, finally after all this time but on the other hand Ren felt quite anxious. How was he going to get himself out of this. The only way he could think of was to make her understand he was him but it didn't mean she would have a solution. It was a completely different league of issue.

Ren wasn't really looking, his ears a bit bent and his tail flapping the tiles with stress when a star seemed to shine brighter than others and a translucent figure flew down to him floating in the dawn air like a petal, free of bonds and swaying toward him. Becoming brighter, growing bigger and blinding him in this indescribable cold and shiny aura.

A foot touch the ground and some sort of humanoid being stood in front of him with an inviting smile. Ren couldn't really definite what it looks like, his form had stayed luminous, like a too bright white lamp. He could tell it was feminine because of the hair and very blurry curves. He could tell it has wings through which he could still see the sun rising. He could tell he has some animals parts in it. White tail, white ears.

But that was about all.

_I must have lost it…there is no other explanation…_

The female being smiled at him.

"_Hi Ren. Or should I say Kuon Hizuri?"_

Ren grimaced but was forced to admit he wasn't dreaming.

"_Hi,hum?"_

_"I'm the Star of fairies."_

_I feel like I stepped in one of Kyoko's favourite stories…Definitively gone nuts…_

_"You have a tail and ears "_Ren blurted out.

"_Appropriate considering the context, don't you think?"_

_"Are you saying what I –"_

_She smiled._

_"Am I saying it's because of you? Am I saying I'm the one who transformed you? Yes."_

_"Why?"_

_"Can't you guess already?"_

_"I'm not sure of anything right now, so no. I just feel like I changed of reality "_Ren grumbled with a disabused smile.

The entity stared at him with understanding.

"_My other name is the Christmas Star."_

_"I don't see how it enlightens me…"_

_"The Christmas Star is the one that grant wishes, especially around Christmas time where my abilities are the strongest. "_

Ren was ready to protest when the being cut him.

"_You are right. Christmas is still 25 days away. Mind you I can't do that with everyone unless they formulate it explicitly or unless it's around five days' timeframe from Christmas which usually for the last one reduce considerably the possibilities to act and fulfil in the right ways the wishes. But you answered the first imperative. You made a wish."_

_"I did?"_

He didn't remember making a wish to become a cat, a giant fluffy cat nonetheless.

"_You did. You made a wish."_

She chuckled like she was reading his mind.

"_Magic is something that has a mind on its own…it will follow the best way it thinks to grant a wish…"_

_"I don't understand…"_He said, lost. What does it has with everything?

_"You did make a wish, last night…But not to become a cat, am I right? The entity said with another smile."_

Ren's jaw went slack when he finally understood and he nodded numbly.

"_You wished to be with her."_

"_I-..I did."_

_"But I'm a f***-…I'm a cat, sorry_ Ren try to rationalize. _My wish wasn't that. I wish to be with her like-"_

"_I know. You wish to be together. Not in the same place. But in the same feelings" _She said with a gentle smile. "_But here is the thing, the wish isn't necessarily grant in the instant. It's like, the process to accomplish it begun. The wish can fulfil itself in different way."_

_"How so?" _Ren asked." _I'm a cat. I can't talk to her. I can't be with her, I can share her life like this."_

_"Yes you can. An animal can share a lot of things with its owner. The wish made you closer from her in the space but it isn't something you just win."_

Ren just observed her, trying to understand but failing. He did wish to be with Kyoko but how could he-

She smiled again, shaking her head and raising a hand to cut any more protestation.

_"It's love you want from her "_she explained." _It can't be force upon her. We can make you close to her but you have to win her loves by yourself. But as I said, if you can't it will the wish will find a way to fulfil itself."_

_"I'm not sure I understand"_ Ren said. He didn't want Kyoko to love him because of magic but she just said that if he couldn't do it, the wish will find a way.

_"As I said, love it's a free electron. We can't manipulate it. Let me explain how it works. "_

He nodded.

"_The wish made you a cat so that you could in the same place than her, with her. But for it to works you will have to make her loves you. But first you will have to make her understand you are Ren as a cat. You will not be able to become human again. More precisely, you might become human one or two hours in the day and more like three in the night as you come closer to the full moon but for everyone beside you, you will still look like a cat. It didn't happen this night because it was the night the spell befell on you but it will start after this night."_

_"You mean I will become human again?"_

_"Yes. But only to you. Everyone will see you as a cat. And only for very short periods of time at first. It will only be around Christmas and when the time of the full moon close in that it will reach something like five hours day and night confounded where you will be human."_

Ren thought for a moment.

_"Then what's the point? For me to become human if no one can see me otherwise than as a cat…"_He demanded, frustrated.

"_Because, _the entity said raising a finger, _there is a catch. You have to prove to Kyoko you are Ren and she must accept it. But the moment she believes it, she will be able to see you as an human when you will shift. "_

Ren's eyes grew in understanding.

_"She has to believe I'm me for her to see me as an human."_

_"That's right. But there is more " _The entity warned with a severe face.

_"I'm listening_ "Ren said finally finding something good in all this.

2_You will have 25 days to make her understand and believe the form you donned as a cat hide in fact Ren Tsuruga. 25 days Ren, no more. Starting now. Because I came later than planned and you didn't know, you will have to the dawn of the 26__th__ December to not only make her believe the cat is you but also to make her loves you. If you manage that, the spell will be broken and you will become an human again permanently. But it has to done explicitly. Both party have to express what they feel explicitly."_

_"What?!"_

_"That's impossible" _protested had need years to be just friends. There was no way he could make her see him as a man in 25th days, let alone makes her love him. And even more as he was stuck in a cat form.

She smiled in a kind but sad way.

_"It's not. I can assure you that it is possible and you being a cat is supposed to help you do that, whatever you're thinking. Not exactly the same, it already happened. All will depend on you. You had just been given a little push."_

Ren sighed. There was no way.

"_If you don't believe in it. It sure won't happen."_

_Right. I need to at least try._

_"One last thing, _she added after a while. "_If you can't do it-"_

_"If I can't?" _

_"I said it, the wish will find a way to accomplish itself. So, if you can't, you will stay with her forever. "_

_"How is that b-"_But he interrupted his sentence, beginning to understand what was the price.

"_As a cat "_they both said at the same time.

"_That's right_ she nodded,_ you will be with her and the wish will be granted by keeping you to her sides as a cat. It's not the way I wish for things to go for you of course. But you had to know what's at stake. Because if you ask me now, right this moment to undo what I've done, I can still do it."_

_"I will become human again?"_

_"Yes."_

_"But I will be back at my flat in Korea, right?"_

_"Yes."_

_"And I will miss what might be my only opportunity in years to be with her?"_

_-"Maybe" _the entity answered with a slight pull at her lips.

"_I'm going to bet on my foolish wish."_

Oh, he knew he had not high luck in this but for the first time in years he could spend time with her and once the first shock passed and explanations done, he was willing to do it. His soul couldn't bear to not try, to be that far, to not see her for who knows how long…

_If it's my only chance to be with her, then…_

He was starting to think being a cat but with her was still better than not being at her sides.

"_I accept it."_

_"Alright then, _the female figure stated with authority," _by the powers whose are mine I'm now granting a wish, an opportunity for this man with many names, Ren Tsuruga, Kuon Hizuri, Corn. Starting this hour, he will be given 25__th__ days in the form of a cat to make Kyoko Mogami believe this cat is him, that he loves her and makes her loves him. If success, he will win back his human form to be with her, together in hearts. If he fails, he will remain with her permanently as a cat."_

The entity pulled out a glassy snowy paper and presented to Ren.

"_Put your paw on it and repeat the wish you made last night inside your head,"_ she instructed.

He did so without any hesitation, putting his left paw on the snowy parchment and wished again,_ I want to be with her._

The paw-print glowed a light blue and the parchment disappeared.

"_It's sealed. I will visit you five days before Christmas. Good luck. Let's wish Ren. "_

_Yeah, let's wish _Ren thought.

PS: So , I hope you will like it. It's the first chapter of 12 or 13 chapters in honour of Christmas. I will normally post second chapter on December 1st or 2nd and then depending, once by two days.

I was supposed to post this one only on 1st December but **Persephone **is getting impatient so I decided to tease her a bit even though she already read this. Nyarkk.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Conte de noël**_

_**I do not own skip beat! Yoshiki Nakamura does.**_

_**( I didn't forget my other story(evolving to reach each other) but i was like ill all the time these lat weeks and then i was in Christmas mood, i will continue it too)**_

**Let's make a wish **

**Chapter 2**

His bare feet rushed as he rummages into her apartment, his jaw clenched with despise at himself. When Ren had seen his bare-of-hair hands this morning and he had jumped into action. He has to contact Yashiro-san somehow. To warn him he was okay at least. Reason why against all his values and tastes, he was looking for some devise to contact him even if he wasn't sure Yashiro would understand him.

He finally found a desk in a small room with a miraculous laptop on top of it. Apologizing internally, he entered quickly, leaving door ajar behind him. Not that Kyoko would see him as he really look like but he still wanted to be discreet and a cat taping on a laptop might seem weird. He felt strange moving on his own in her flat, like some intruder.

_I just want to send a short email and then I'll go…_

Ren progressed to the desk chair and sit on it, the leather feeling oddly cold under his butt. Maybe he put too light clothes…

He shrugged and switch on the laptop, he didn't know how much time he would stay human, he had to hurry…

Ren was waiting trying to connect himself when distract by the ambient coldness; it hit him and he looked down.

_I'm in the nude! _He cringed. _Why am I naked for god's sake?!_

Ren paled with new realisation.

_I just walked around in Kyoko's flat butt's naked…Dear god…_

_When is the embarrassment going to stop…?_

Ren forced his mind to focus on the task at hand and turned back at the screen finally loading into his email account and-

_Poofff…_

He shifted back into a cat and the door creaked open.

_Shit._

Kyoko came in wearing a warm smooth blue pyjamas that accentuated her curves with little white snowflakes patterns drawn on it and Ren stared at her mesmerized.

_She looks different…she took a few centimetres in height since the last time I saw her I'm sure; she's taller than before… Well from my current perspective, everyone looks like a giant…it's such a change…_

_But I don't think it's only due to that…_Ren tried to change the angle of his view, wanting to confirm his impressions.

_And-…_Ren blushed through his inspection;_ her legs are even longer and she's just a bit more curvy…_

_She didn't look like a teenager anymore…_

_She looks like…a woman…_Ren thought still staring at her. _How can such an adorable pyjamas can be so sexy…_

"You! "Kyoko said looking at him half surprised, half asleep eye. "How did you come here?" She was sure she had kept the door closed.

-And you even powered up my laptop…_How did he even do that? _Wondered Kyoko, taking the enormous cat into her arms.

"Come, we are going to feed you breakfast."

_Wait. My email. I need to warn Yashiro-san_ he miaowled in protest.

"No, no. You are not staying in this room" Kyoko said locking it behind her when they got out.

"Time for breakfast and your pill. If you are going to stay, it would be too bad to keep you in a side room when you could sleep warmly with me and snow in my room but not before taking your pill."

_What are you talking about? I can't stay with you in the same bed. Do you want me to lose all reason?! _He miaowled a bit desperate.

Kyoko just laughed. He was undoubtedly an expressive cat.

"You love to miaowl, don't you?"

Ren sighed, frustrated.

It was becoming urgent to make her understand he was Ren, if for anything, just for the sake of his sanity.

_I need to make her understand it's me…and quickly…_

Kyoko put him on the island counter near Snow and went searching for something in some cabinet.

_But how? How could he make her see he was Ren?_

Kyoko put three bowls in front of him one of some strange gelatinous substance, one for water and one of classical kibbles, bringing Ren out if his thoughts.

Ren stare at those then at Kyoko then back at the bowls sniffing them with disgust. He would never eat that.

_I'm not hungry anyway…_

"Weird. Snow appreciates those a lot. You need to eat you know."

_It's cat food. I'm not eating this._

He puffed out and wrinkled his whiskers before padding to the other side of the counter. He was slowly starting to get used to have four paws and to the need to move them two by two.

He was licking his paw meticulously, seriously it was outrageous how many times he had already did that _I have found a new respect for cats spending most of the time cleaning themselves _when a familiar and finally pleasant scent came to his nose and he followed unconsciously to the fuming source of it.

_Coffee! _

He sniffed the cup, blessed by the aroma and happy to find something that finally makes sense in his world. Taping with his whiskers on it, it was incredible those things it was true sensorial detectors and very useful, he measured the temperature and when sure of it, lapped at the still slightly warm liquid.

_Maybe it would even prevent him from wanting to sleep all the time…_

Kyoko gasped when she saw the big cat lapping at her cup.

"What are you doing?! It's coffee, idiot" she lectured him before grabbing him under his belly to keep him away from the mug. "It's not good for you."

_Of course it's good. It's the only thing acceptable here, beside water._

Ren miaowled a bit but didn't protest further. Being in her arms all the time was one of the perks of being a cat and he plenty intended to enjoy it to its fullest.

"You can have a bit of milk if you want Kyoko proposed after a short silence."

Ren sighed. Even as a cat, he couldn't escape her concerning toward food. And well, milk actually tempted him.

_Odd…_

She put him down again and put a saucer full of milk in front of him, but Ren detected an unpleasant smell right away. He lifted his right paw and flapped the milk around suspiciously with the tip of it finding some pounder floating and bits in it.

_Do you really take me for an idiot? _

He glared at her but Kyoko looked at him innocently.

_I .Will. Not. Take. A . Fucking pill for cats…_

Ren looked at her on purpose and when he was sure she was looking, he shift the saucer upside-down, spilling the milk on the dark grey tiles.

"You! Kyoko gasped with outrage this time. I could swear you did it on purpose this-…"Kyoko shook her head._ Just now it looked like he was challenging me…_

_There was no way…_

Kyoko sighed and started to clean up the milk. She was sure he had guessed she had put the pill in it. _He's a smart one, this fluffy giant…_

_I really need to find him a name though _Kyoko pondered. She couldn't keep calling him that. _And I should buy a provisory collar until the vet can confirm me no one will reclaim him and that I can get a chip ID._

Kyoko left shortly after changing herself to buy the collar and Ren used this time to think of a way to make her figure it out.

He padded through her flat searching for ideas. He couldn't talk and writing with paws was in no way manageable.

_Rest behaviour…_

_I need to act or show something that I would do as a human…_

He rolled onto his side on living-room carpet staring at the cds and dvds cases. _She really has a lot of them…_

He turned and also saw a lot, lot of books.

Curiosity getting the better out of him, he edged to the shelves to look more closely at what she had.

_Plenty of fairy-tales and fantasy stories as expected…_Ren noticed with a fond smile remembering once more their time as children in the clearing and her calling him _Corn, _playing together…

His bladder pulled him out of his memories and he groaned. Being a cat was a fucking pain concerning this_._ As, of course, he thoroughly refused to use the little tray Kyoko showed him, he had used the toilet last night when she wasn't looking but now what was this?

Ren sighed starring at the door of the bathroom.

_You locked it up…_

Well, he supposed it makes sense; she wanted to reduce the places he could go until she was sure he was clean and properly going into the tray. All rooms seemed locked up as well.

_I get it really…But no…that's one thing I won't let go of…_

Ren looked around and spotted the glazed-door but after several failed tries he gave up on this one.

_I won't go into the tray…I swear I won't…_

He kept looking around for any possibilities, for any out he could use feeling the urge growing. Until eventually his eyes caught sight of a window at the first floor that sound easy enough to open.

Ren climbed the stairs and nudged the clench with his nose and paws repeatedly until it opens and pushing he stepped on the window sill before jumping down on the grass of the shared little garden of the flats.

_Give me a bit of dignity at least…_

His whiskers detected the freezing air but his big fur protected him from the coldness of the season_ this fur really is handy…I'm technically naked and I'm not even cold_. He stretched happily before doing his affair and making a little tour around. He jumped back on the sill a few minutes later then inside the Kyoko's flat.

_Now what?_

He came back near the shelves and wrapping his long fluffy tail around himself he gazed distantly at them allowing his eyes to pass by the titles while he thought about ideas that could help.

Then he froze as it hit him.

_I'm a fairy…_

_Well a fake one, mind you._

But it could work. She knows he's Corn. If he acts as a fairy she might figure it out.

_Or rather, if I act as Corn…or try to link myself to fairies…_

Ren wondered for a while if it could work but he had no better idea so.

_Maybe it's worth the shot…plus I don't have much time…_

Ren was trying to plan out how exactly to do that when the door opened and Kyoko entered in the freezing apartment with a little package containing the elastic collar and a little medallion that would still need to be engraved when Kyoko would have pick up a name for the monstrously big cat.

_Why is it so cold here? Brrr…_

Kyoko looked around wondering where the cold was coming from when she spot coming to her, no nearly running to her until-

"Miaowwwwwwwww…._-What's happening? Why am I gliding on my own paws?!"_

He slipped on the tiles like it was ice and he was skating uncontrollably and fell on his side on the way to her ending his race on his fur and dusting out her floor until he stopped at her feel looking grumpy and pitiful.

_"What the hell was that?" _He growled.

Ren didn't even bother standing back and put his chin on the ground and Kyoko looked for a second at him startled before exploding in mirth along with white fur ball that couldn't help cough in her tail.

"Hahahaha… What happened to you? How did you end up gliding like that, my floor isn't that much of an ice-rink from what I know" Kyoko asked tapping the ground in check. "You're really a hilarious cat…"

Ren sighed.

_"You never learned to walk on paws or what? You look like a kitten stumbling on its paws…though it's funny" _said Snow with a short miaowl.

_I take it all back…I hate being a cat…your own paws are your enemy…_

_"It's because I was never a cat before yesterday" _He answered grumpily to Snow.

Taking pity on him, Kyoko picked him up and settled herself with him in her lap on the couch. She got out the deep green collar that matched his eyes and proceed with putting it on him. Fortunately for her, he didn't struggle too much, too busy purring while she rubbed the sides of his ears in her attempted to put the thing around his neck.

"There Kyoko said with victory looking at the big cat now sporting the cute elegant thing on his neck. She checked it wasn't too tight one last time to be sure before petting him.

Ren signed internally thinking he had become just a pet for her and feeling to urge to make her understand grows.

On the other hand, he loved to be so close to her, tight against her body and her hands caressing him and she was very good at it which inevitably made him purred senseless.

_This form is rubbing off on me _he thought before curling to a ball on her lap feeling like it was the best place in the world.

He woke later feeling cold and noted he wasn't on Kyoko's lap anymore but on a cushion put at the side of the couch he supposed she put him on. She was rehearsing a script not far from him.

_I fell asleep again…_He couldn't believe it. What was it with this obsession with sleeping all the time? He has only twenty-four days now to make her understand he was a cat AND make her fall love for him. He had better things to do than sleep. He yawned and growled at himself.

Kyoko looked at him with an odd look before going back to her lines and he jumped down the couch going straight to the racks of books and discs. He watched closely at them until he found what he was looking for and set himself on the low table, took a momentum and jumped at the highest shelves knocking off several movies discs to the ground.

Kyoko looked up at the noise and gasped.

"What are you doing, now? It's not a place to settle yourself "Kyoko said a bit amused as she stood up and start gathering the discs.

"Miaowwww…_Noooo, don't take it, look at them…"_Ren tried to put his paw on one of the character to attract Kyoko's attention on it. It was a fairy. But she was too fast and soon the discs were back on the shelves and Kyoko had returned to her script.

Ren miaowled again but she just ignored.

_Fine. Let's see who is the most stubborn _Ren thought accepting the challenge.

And so the pattern repeated itself. Ren pushed over the same discs and Kyoko picked them up. Again and again.

Until Kyoko, too bothered to properly rehearse her lines paused before grabbing the discs again.

"What's the matter? Why are you so fixed on this shelf?" She asked slightly irritated.

Ren miaowled and taking advantage of it, patted one of the discs where a fairy was seen on the cover.

Kyoko looked at him in confusion and Ren patted it several more times. _Look at this, look at the fairy. See the similitudes that this cat has with Corn…I have green eyes…Kuon/Corn too…Come one Kyoko…_

Kyoko took the movie in her hand to look at it before staring at him with a smile.

"You want to see this with me, maybe? Okay, let's see it."

_Noooo….I don't want to see it…Arghh…_He let himself dropped on his side. _It's going to be even more complicated that I thought._

But then he thought of something and quickly padded near Kyoko who were coming back after inserting the disc in the player.

_This cat is cute _Kyoko thought settling back down on the couch.

The movie started and the giant cat begun acting oddly, doing weirds poses and fumbling around on the ground to the point Kyoko couldn't help but laughed. He even did some sort of summersaults in the air, jumping high; paws outstretched then tightly together.

_See…I'm flying…I'm jumping in the air and making stunts like Corn and Ren only know how to…_

Kyoko clapped loudly and laughed nearly hysterically after the last jump.

"You are very skilled, hahaha. A true acrobatic cat, I've never seen something like that though I knew your race was very muscular and even suppler than the others. Are you doing some sort of exercise? Is it because you were not able to go out and spend yourself? "

"I'm sorry, if no one claims you back, I'll keep you and you will have chip. Then you will have to possibility to go outside. But for now, you're stuck" Kyoko tried to explain to him. She felt really sorry for him. He looked really in shape but if he was lost and if he had the habit of being outside all the time, she knew it must be hard right now for him. Still she couldn't risk letting him out until she had more news from the vet.

Ren gaped at her and fell backward, feeling tired after all this and discouraged.

_Damn it Kyoko…It's me, Ren…_

_Did you not recognize the stunts? _

He licked his fur absent-mindedly, feeling grumpy when Kyoko giggled suddenly.

"You know what? You make me think of someone I know? He can do incredible stunts too and has green eyes too. "

Ren jumped upright surprised but his eyes full of hopes and glee.

_Did you get it? You finally get it, Kyoko! _

"So I decide of a name for you" Kyoko continued. "That person, the first time I saw him doing stunts of that sort he was pretending to be a fairy. So in memory of that I thought of Cornfae…Corn for his name and fae for fairy but then I thought it was a bit complicate so let's settle on cornflake, it's cute and easier. What do you think, Cornflake?"

Ren was at a loss of words and stared at Kyoko aghast with what she was saying.

_You settled on calling me after a breakfast cereal?! _

_Why are you so obsessed with the corn vegetable?! At least, with my name you had the excuse of being young and not understanding the foreign name…_

_But seriously? Cornflake! _

_I will never answer to that…_ Ren decided. _I'm not a fucking petal of corn…!_

Ren had a lot of things he'd like to say but he was a fucking cat and couldn't talk so he just turned away from Kyoko ignoring the numerous calls of his new "nickname" and hit the carpet with his chin.

Kyoko was worried about Cornflake. She hadn't see this cat eat anything since she found it in her room last morning though she still didn't know how he got inside her flat even if she now knew he was able to open windows after discovering the window from first floor slightly open and cat's trace on the sill of it. But the issue remain, if he didn't sustain himself soon he was risking to damage dangerously and very quickly his health and she couldn't permit that. She had already decided to keep him if no one asked for him. He was very beautiful and smart and she didn't mind a second pet even if he was also quite odd.

_I'm so tired with all the stunts I did in this tiny tiny body and all I got was a Cornflake name…_Ren thought and hissed angrily, swatting the carpet with his tail and left the room to drink some water while wondering if cats were more subject to mood swings.

PS: Hum hum, so the all slipping part is very frequent to Main coon cats…I supposed you have figured it out but it's because of the fur between their toes…it's since this race existed to help them walk in the snow in sort of snow rackets…Because at the beginning these cats only lived in mountains, in the wild and needed it to help them move around. So on smooth floors it's very hard for them as soon as they try to go faster to not just go skiing on the paws rather than run on it. I have two main coons so I can fully attest to that. And it's hilarious. It's the same if they try to jump on smooth surface too fast they have to be very careful.

And for information: yeah, cats can be subject to mood swings time to time or if they are stressed.

It should be the 2nd December when I post this, good beginning of December.

Kisses.

Author out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Conte de noël**

**I do not own skip beat. Yoshiki Nakamura does.**

_**Let's make a wish chapter 3**_

Escaping the bedroom in the early morning, Ren got out. It was still full night outside but he was determined to write this email today.

Several days had passed since his first tentative attempt and Ren had never managed to reach her laptop again. He was worried about losing his works and roles and he couldn't imagine how yashiro-san and Boss were coping with all the press and not knowing where he was. But worst of all, all these thoughts had been relegated in the back of his mind for most days since he had shifted into a cat.

And Ren knew very well why. He was all too happy to be here. With her.

He should have care about everything else but days were going by and he was close to her, interacting with her as a cat, seeing her and with each moment passing his thoughts were drifting further away from his true life. He couldn't care less about his jobs than today. Ren had never felt so in peace whilst nestled in her lap. He was that desperate, that far gone.

Ren really felt awful for not worrying more about what was happening elsewhere.

And then as if things weren't already complicated enough, a new panel was added for his poor wrecked nerves: Kyoko decided he had been kept apart enough, she was persuaded she had managed to fool him and made him take the pill for several days now; a trade-off Ren appreciated to its fair value and consequently had allowed or rather brought him to her bedroom to sleep with her and Snow since last night.

To Ren utter abashment, she had just posted him to her while Snow slept on part of the pillow and had fell asleep as simple as that.

Ren had wondered how for heaven's sake he could have rested in this position glued to her belly, his paws spread on her skin as her pyjamas had rose up his sensitive nose winded up in her sweet sensuous scent. He was a cat, not a monk.

He really had thought it wouldn't happen but his new biological clock didn't care for his former human urges and sleep and the heat radiating from Kyoko was lulling him. And so he fell with an unconscious breath of relief.

He didn't know what he had been in for.

A little less than eight hours later he had woke up in the same bed, glued to the same feminine figure named as Kyoko, rolled in the same warm but very much NOT in the same body.

He had been the one doing the wrapping as his human legs twisted with her owns and his arms circling nearly twice her mid-section with how much he was clinging to her proved it efficiently.

So he was human again.

But it hadn't been his biggest problem.

He had been and still was in the nude. Again. Taped to Kyoko and nude.

His mind had seemed to bug on this compromising notion and, feeling it, Ren had flew from the bed thrusting his fist into his mouth to prevent any insanities and swearing he was thinking of to come out.

Once out of the tempting bed, he had breathed in and out thoroughly for a long eternity and thinking about anything to distract him and his mind had settled on the forgotten email. Which lead him to evacuate the threatening room as fast as he could and to where he currently was, not so far from it.

_I should never stay with her to sleep ever again…_

_My sanity wouldn't survive it…_

_Now the email…_

He went to the little office but was obliged to admit she was smart. She had already figured out he could open doors though he had tried to be discreet on this point and she had locked the door.

_Where did you put the key?_

Ren searched and searched everywhere in the common area without any sign of the damn key and too preoccupied to notice, the sun had meanwhile set.

Ren was considering looking for it in the damn bedroom when the door suddenly opened revealing a yawning Kyoko.

Kyoko came out ruffling her messed hair with a hand and Ren was torn. He wanted to panic, he was human and naked but on the other side he couldn't help to take note of her attire._ God, you're so sexy._

"Hi Cornflake" Kyoko said.

Ren looked at himself ascertaining he was still human but just as told she couldn't see it.

"Come Kyoko proposed stepping toward. We don't have much time today, I need to go for some unexpected work today and you never stayed alone since you're here."

_Oh no. _

She advanced to him again and he took a few steps back.

_Don't. Come. Close. To. Me! _

He growled angrily at her in defence, he didn't know what else to do.

_You hear me, Kyoko…You are forbidden to pet me…not now…_

Kyoko frowned but ignored his behaviour raising her hands to lift him.

No..no..no..no no no…

He shifted back into a cat.

_Thanks god…_

Kyoko lifted and pressed him into her chest and Ren thought it was only another day of sweet but now normal suffering.

Until the door closed behind them. And he realised it was the bathroom.

_You're kidding me…it's one hell from another…_

He miaowled with despair and jumped from Kyoko arms in hope of reaching the door's clench and get out of here. Unfortunately, rather than opening the door, he only violently smashed his nose on it before gliding to the ground.

_"Let me out… Let me out!"_

Kyoko giggled behind him and Snow rubbed her ear, ignoring him altogether. She had decided he was insane a few days ago and wouldn't talk to him most of the times since then.

"What are you doing Cornflake?" Kyoko asked amused. "Don't worry, you won't be stuck here for too long, I'm just going to take a shower. But as I might need to stay out tonight because of work and as it's completely unplanned, I wasn't able to call someone to take care of both of you. I should be coming home tomorrow night but as I won't be able to see each other, I wanted to take the time to be a bit with Kyoko explained to them knowing they would both get it somehow and that it was always better than not saying anything."

Kyoko was a bit worried actually, new cats needed their humans to be there all the time to feel safe and there wasn't even a week he was there but she didn't have much choice. She still wondered if he will be okay in her flat, it was a strange cat after all.

He absolutely refused to go in the tray and she had seen him open the first floor window and went out in the closed garden several times. He was smart indeed. But he did weird things to, he had not stop jumping in the air and making acrobatics the last past days, he would also rummaged in her cabinets and drawers like he was looking for something then looking at her pointedly all the times. And he was moody, he could be all cheerful and cozy, letting himself pet by her and all then next instant growl, be distant and fearful. He even looked embarrassed but she was surely imagining it.

And then, there was what happened the second day. After getting him out of her little work office room, she had come back to check her mails just to notice when she turned back on the laptop that a session was opened. And to which name! Ren's one. She couldn't believe it. She didn't even know his private email address. They always communicated by messages on the other address or by calls. And how would she have logged in, she didn't have his password. To her pure disbelief, it really looked like it was Cornflake that connected himself to Ren's session.

Kyoko shook her head, the odd behaviour of this cat was messing with her head and her missing from the man concerned wasn't helping the situation to clear in her mind.

"Give me a few minutes Kyoko said again. I'm going to the shower."

Kyoko was beginning to lift her blouse when something tugged at her other sleeve preventing her from removing it. She looked down and saw Cornflake teeth clasped lightly on it with a ferocious expression.

"What are you doing Cornflake? Come on. I need to take a shower" she said, lifting him before dropping him near the sink.

Ren instantly turned from her and face away.

"What a moody cat" Kyoko said, annoyed. "It will be short, don't worry."

_I'm just trying to be respectful of you _Ren growled at her.

_Not looking, not seeing, not imagining._

_Just look at the wall…_Ren lectured himself opening his eyes to do precisely so. And gasped. The wall was a mirror.

_Why is there a fucking mirror covering the entire wall _mourned Ren before realising what he was looking at as Kyoko was slowly removing her pyjamas blouse before dropping it to the floor.

Ren stared, mesmerized at the skin unveiled, supple but smooth; at the strong feminine back and the blades bones peeking out in the most captivating way.

He turned instantly when he realised what he was doing, blushing under his fur and flopped into the bowl of the sink. But by doing so, he found himself directly face to face with what was giving him problem as she peeled off the remaining of her garments and of course she turned at that moment.

A moment that of blisses and nightmares he would always remember.

_God…_

Ren drank her with his eyes, he couldn't help, and he was damned anyway. From her cute little sexy toes to her toned and shapely legs going on for miles. Her thighs, delicious ones, not too thin and just enough flesh to palm with his big hands. Her breasts, perky and round; looking bouncy and so soft. Thin tight belly with a cute button in the centre and down nice slight curves around a sensuous waist. Finally, just a bit further down, little dark brown curls neatly groomed.

He was doomed for. Ren's eyes could only look at her, transfixed by the tantalizing view.

_You are so beautiful…_

Kyoko felt a bit of unease creeping up. This cat was looking at her in a weird way. She turned around and went straight for the shower, shaking her head. Like he was hungry.

Ren's eyes followed until she was behind the shower's door.

_I'm going to have sexy restless dreams for weeks…_

_Or months…_

He blinked a few times trying to have a grip back on reality when he took note of something.

_Oh-oh._

Ren sighed. His body really didn't care in what form he was in. His soul and heart lust for Kyoko so his body, whatever his body was and his big cat erection was another proof of it.

_I need to cool down…I can't help thinking about how soft her skin looked…how fair it was…how much I want to run my hands on each parcel of it…and marvel on all its beauty…_

_No, no no no…cool down I need to cool…_

_Ah, that's right, I have the perfect way to do it _Ren thought looking at his target before turning on the tap of the sink so that cold fell right on him.

Ren bathed in the cold water for a bit enjoying the fact his fur was protecting his skin for being hit right away by the cold without either preventing the coldness to help him cool him down.

_Better…_

When Kyoko got out, she gazed at him, her mouth agape then giggled inwardly. _This cat is insane._

She grabbed two towels and enveloped herself in one then she silently approached, pushed on lever so that the water would drain itself. She took the second towel and dropped it on the now empty of water sink covering the soaked Cornflake with it. The towel miaowled in protest.

"What were you doing, bathing in the sink? Kyoko asked with amusement, rubbing him strongly in an attempt in wringing out excess water from his fur.

_Easy there…I don't need to be squeeze like some rag…_

Kyoko picked him up then_ Wait! Don't do-…_ and pressed him flush against her barely covered chest leaving the bathroom with him secured to her.

_And purpose lost…_Thought Ren annoyed with himself and wondering how she could have such an effect on him when he was a cat.

"_Put me down…"_he miaowled and tried to wiggle as far as he could from the softness ne could he feel through the towel.

She pulled him more against her and Ren groaned.

"Stop wiggling, I need to dry you first" Kyoko sternly told him.

_I need to escape! Or cat or not, I'm going to jump on you…_

Ren fussed and fussed and growled at her, hoping it would be enough for her to let go. He didn't want to have to bite her but he needed space and quickly. Eventually she dropped him and Ren flew all wet and slipping on his paws through the hall before jumping at the top of some wardrobe.

Kyoko followed the wet trail and found Cornflake at the top of her linen wardrobe licking his fur angrily and looking tired. _He had looked so content while he was bathing in the sink_…Kyoko pondered what could have made him so pissed off. He didn't seem like he loved very much when she touched him or took him in arms, she would avoid that from now on. But Kyoko was wondering if this arrangement would work out. He certainly didn't seem very happy and didn't seem to trust her that much beside the few times she had sort of forced him to.

"Come down from there, Cornflake. I'm sorry if I upset you. Come on "Kyoko cooed, arms outstretched in the air. But he just hissed at her, growled again and recoiled as far from her as possible.

Kyoko sighed.

"You don't like me very much, ne…" Kyoko commented after a while. "Okay, I'll let you on your side for now. I won't be there until tomorrow night so you will be able to have some peace" Kyoko tried to joke, lamely before stepping away to dress.

Ren's heart jolted with pain when he realised what he just did._ How did you even got the idea?! I'm stepping back to control myself and eyes' fuck you at every occasion I got and you think I can't stand you? _Ren wondered what was going on inside her head sometimes.

_Maybe he would be happier in another house…_Kyoko thought. _If things don't get better soon, I will search for another home for him _Kyoko settled with determination but a little bit of pain for the strange cat she had already grown fond of.

She was sitting on her bed, dressed and ready to go when she saw a sheepish barely dry Cornflake entering the room, padding gingerly to her.

"Hey" Kyoko whispered with a constricted smile.

_Nothing is worth making her sad…_

She saw him putting a paw on her left knee his eyes big and somehow remorseful if that was a thing for a cat.

Kyoko smiled at him and pet his forehead which elicited an unmissable purr from him but he still refused to let himself distract and seemed to try to make her understand something.

_I'm sorry for hurting you...Forgive me…_Thought Ren as he tried to convey with his eyes all of his feelings.

Kyoko stared as his eyes appeared to grow even more, his lids dropped a bit and the most pitiful familiar expression she had ever seen emerged on his cat's face letting her just how much he was sorry. _A puppy expression on a cat's face._

Aghast, Kyoko stared and stared, confused, seeing doubles before releasing a sudden somewhat shaken breath.

_"Hafff…"_

She had only seen that expression on one man, one very special man capable of doing such a cute and innocent look and through it at you to provoke your undoing.

_And with this emerald green eyes…_

For a second, Kyoko wondered if that cat could have been more than he seems…But she quickly regained reason and wondered how such an absurd idea could have ever crossed her mind. It was just a cat!

She grinned again at Cornflake.

"I got it. You are sorry" Kyoko told him.

He purred louder and for the first time jumped into her lap.

_Not even my hormonal urges stand against the value of her smile…_Ren thought. _I can't let her be hurt…Screw be my personal space…_He puffed air out, stiff purring.

_I just need to have enough control…_

"Glad we made peace" Kyoko declared after a while but now I need to go to work. Kyoko took his head into her hands and kissed his nose making Ren fell from her lap in surprise.

_She's so affectionate with me as a cat…I can't get used to it…_Ren had to admit he also couldn't get enough of it.

_But I have another issue…_

He had completely forgot with everything else going on and spinning around him but-… but she was leaving. For two days!

He had only twenty-five days and four had already passed, he didn't have time to wait for her here. Two days were an enormous amount of time when you had less than a mouth to accomplish his wish. It didn't bode well with him at all. He needed to be near her.

_"I'm going with you" _He miaowled stubbornly at Kyoko as she was searching for her phone and she through him an odd look before returning to prepare herself.

So that's what he did.

And he jumped inside her travel bag when she wasn't looking.

**End of chapter 3**

**PS: **Things are spicing up. Hope you will love it. I certainly do. I'm laughing like crazy while writing this. I hope you are spending good days and enjoying the celebrations coming soon, the decorations, the sweets, everything. Next chapter will be on the 8 th of December because i will have a busy weekend and won't have time before. It could be on the 9th but i will try to post it before.

Kisses.

Author out.


	4. Chapter 4

**Conte de noël**

**I do not own skip beat! Yoshiki Nakamura does.**

**(light presence of OC in this chapter)**

_**~Le'ts make a wish chapter 4~**_

When she arrived at the meeting, she took her bags wondering if she had brought too much with her as her travel bag weighted a lot more she remembered. She had fed the cats in anticipation of her absence but she still worried herself for not seeing Cornflake just before leaving. She wondered where he could have gone.

Kyoko had a few meetings and scenes to do but it was very packed and she already knew that they would end up slipping the load of work between today and tomorrow. It was impossible with every person working on this movie to do all of this in one day.

She made her way to the first meeting room and sit on one of the chairs waiting for the others to arrive.

They were half through the discussion for the new contracts on this shooting when her travel bag wiggled suspiciously. Kyoko looked at it warily but was later caught on in the discussion and forgot about.

The meeting ended and Kyoko went to the studio on the east side, a bit off-centred from the city.

Upon reaching the studio she met some of her colleagues gathered at the entrance and greeted them warmly before withdrawing inside the building.

Kyoko sat on a bench situated near a wall and began to search for her script as she wanted to check some lines on last time. Not finding it in backpack she went for her travel bag and a ball of fur jumped at her landing in her lap with a happy miaowl.

"What are you doing here?" Kyoko murmured shocked by the apparition but mindful of her surroundings. She smoothed out his tousled fur sticking in every direction possible after his trip into her bag and pondered on how she was going to explain this.

He miaowled with pride and Kyoko sighed.

_Here went my plans on keeping it low…_

There was no such a thing as anonymity when you had a cat as no deaf colleagues worked on this movie. As such, jumping at the providence given, several individuals that already noticed her flocked to the unaware lamb with incredible rapidity to gather themselves around their target.

The actress was rather appreciated on the shooting and it hadn't been a rare occurrence to see one man or another attempting to demonstrate their "interest" in quite obvious fashions sometimes to the loveliness gracing them with its presence and her golden eyes.

But, to no avail.

Try as they may, they would be dismissed in the most pitiful way each and every times as the object of their attention wouldn't even notice that what they were engaging in advances toward her person.

Discontentment had been growing with every fails, every smiles, every incomprehension accumulating and sullen actors begun a regular sight on the shooting through the last months. Some of them thought she was looking down on them while others were just frustrated by her obliviousness.

All the same, they still hoped to catch her attention and so whatever the reason, the opportunity was gold.

Henceforth, five very interested males were floating around Kyoko with shooting questions to which she answered with as much grace as she could genuinely happy that so much people loved Cornflake though a bit overwhelmed.

And the men, so happy to have found another subject to talk with her, through themselves into chatting about the giant fluffy very grumpy cat glued to Kyoko to claws lightly stuck into Kyoko's flesh coupled with occasional growls under the considerate gaze of Kyoko, persuaded he was just oppressed by all the attention. When, really, it was just pure possessiveness.

_I won't move! Get the fuck away heated bastards! _

Eventually, most individuals sinking into their mind it was another fruitless try backed away escaping air out of their lungs balloons.

One remained.

" Hi Kyoko. I'm coming after the hurricane passed, it seems. You okay? "

"Hi Julian " Kyoko replied warmly. He was one of his co-stars in this movie and they had grown quite friendly with each other along these last few months. He was a funny and kind guy though a bit of a loner at times. "I'm okay. I'm just afraid they stressed him out" Kyoko added petting Cornflake.

Ren eyed the new guy warily. Milk coffee skin, trimmed beard and blond waves pictured him pretty well. He had an easy smile and a teasing glint in the pupils. He was looking at Kyoko tenderly and Ren felt a chill ran up his fur, raising his guard instantly.

The dude took a step forward and picked up the pendant at his collar ignoring his hiss before looking at Kyoko with an amused smile.

"Cornflake? Seriously?" Julian asked, chuckling a bit.

"Yup" Kyoko deadpanned. "Sorry about that though. He slipped into my bag. I will have to talk to the director" A frown on her face as she said that.

"He's very big" Julian added after a while looking at Ren with cautious.

Ren smiled broadly showing him his teeth._ And I bite._

"Don't bother. I saw it and talk to him about it. He said that as long as he's good, he doesn't mind" Julian explained with a reassuring smile trying to ignore the chill he got while looking at Kyoko's murderous eyes' cat.

Kyoko breathed in relief.

"Thank you, Julian" Kyoko said, grateful.

"No problem" Julian mumbled lifting a hand and brushing aside some hair behind her ear.

The cat growled loudly.

"_-She's mine! Fuck off!" _He hissed before snapping his jaws at him angrily_._

Julian took a step back. _That cat is dangerous._

Ren growled once more for good mesure.

"I don't think it's a good idea, Julian."Kyoko said shaking her head. "He seems pretty nervous, I prefer to keep him near me until I need to move".

_See! Back off._

"Where did you find this cat, Kyoko?" Demand Julian. "You never told about him, just Snow."

"You're right. I found him recently" Kyoko explained.

"You found him?! Kyoko, he looks dangerous!" Julian exclaimed with urgency. It wasn't a damn cat that would keep him away from her.

Ren rolled on his back paws spread from one side of Kyoko's knee to the other behind his head, the true image of trust and relaxation and purred like crazy so that even a few staffs turned with a fond smile on their faces.

_Me? Dangerous?...Pfff…_

_See how cute I'am…relaxed…I'm just a big fluffy cat…_

"See?" Kyoko countered. "You stepped back and he relaxed. He was just stressed, don't worry".

But when Julian tempted to close in again, Ren snapped his jaws at him again with a murderous glare._ The only person I'm not dangerous for is her…I will rip a limb or two from you if you ever try to touch her again…_

"Yeah, sure" Julian grumbled after a while. "I'm going to look for a drink. See you on set, Kyoko" He added, backing out quickly. _Damn scary cat…_

_It's brilliant! How did I never think about it before…Being a cat is so efficient to through off unnecessarily attention from her…_Ren thought, clinging his belly to her own and rubbing his nose on her arm, purring in contentment and satisfaction while Kyoko wondered if this cat was playing body guard with her or something. _So possessive…._though, she found it kind of cute.

Night was setting and Kyoko heaved in relief. The day progressed easier and much faster than Kyoko thought through her doing her scenes while Cornflake would wait for her folded on the bench and him curled around her and never wanting to leave her sides during breaks.

The director came to her while on one of them and Kyoko tried to apologize for the presence of her cat before he brushed it off like it was nothing saying he had been good so far but he advised her to go home at the end of the day rather than staying at a hotel stating that would another matter altogether to keep the cat there and that they didn't need her tomorrow. Which was technically true, they weren't even shooting scenes where she would be needed but she still felt that to rest when all the others accepted to come back during their break and the director had to insist strongly for her to agree on it.

He also asked for a little favour from her. And that's how on the first trailer advertising the future movie people all around the world would see an enormous cute fluffy main coon cat playing prince charming while lifted in the air by several ladies one after the other for him to peck them on their lips to Ren absolute horror. _I'm on a toy!_

He had ewed the all-time the scenes went on where the women cooed to him and around nearly more than when he was a man until he was returned and secured back to Kyoko's arms much to his alleviation while she apologized countlessly to him, seeming a bit disgusted at what they did too. Ren licked his fur in an effort to remove the different lipsticks remains glued to it, grimacing all the way into it and sticking his tongue out.

_Yerks! It tastes awful…_

They left then and Kyoko bought a little leash while she drove them elsewhere, having stated she needed to make a very quick stop before going home.

They reached her flat and got out of the car. Then Kyoko went to the trunk and Ren sighed. _I really wish I was human again to help her with that._

She opened the trunk of her rent car and dragged the fir and future Christmas inside her flat with little puffs and huffs along the way. Ren followed cautiously, miaowling at interval times behind her worried it was too heavy and that she would stumble.

_"Take a damn break already! You have stairs to climb "_Ren miaowled with unease. _Where does she find such a strength?_

Of course between the fact she couldn't understand him and her mind set on finishing this, Kyoko didn't even listen once bit and went on.

_"Stubborn incredible woman, would you please listen and go easy on you! "_ He went on and on in miaowls and worried yowls turning around her in helpless concern.

"Shhh, Cornflake. I'm almost done." Kyoko said ignoring most of him.

_"God! This is so frustrating!_ " Ren growled at himself and his incapacity to provide a hand. _I can't even help her _He thought with sorrow and annoyance.

Nonetheless, the tree ended up upright inside Kyoko's flat. And with Kyoko will, it was quite quick at that.

Kyoko went straight to the kitchen and served him some cheese with the pill in it before starting to warm something up on the glass-ceramic plate. And like each time Ren sniffed around, pushed with his paw, grabbed the part with pill while Kyoko wasn't looking and climbed the stairs before opening the window and jumping outside to throw away the morsel. He came back as quickly and ate a bit, though still reluctantly.

Kyoko smiled at him while he was eating, oblivious to his sneaky handling and a little cup of milk appeared soon on the counter and Ren lapped at it happily.

_I really don't know how I failed to notice how delicious milk is…_

Humming to herself, Kyoko grinned happily knowing what time had come. A steaming mug of cocoa in the hands she went to change herself into some sweater dress and leggings and came back, almost ready to begin.

Ren was lapping some water when Kyoko returned and he violently coughed upon seeing her. She was wearing what appear to be a white soft knitting sweater dress with a loose collar that hugged her curves at all the right place while still seeming large to her and darks blue thin fitting pants clinging to her shapely legs and making them seem to extend to no end. There was an air of sensual simplicity around her that rendered him speechless and Ren was still trying to determine how a person could so comfy in cloths and still appears to be so damn arousing. To this point, sexy lingerie would have had less of an effect on him that this.

Another temptation was a novelty he had noticed since he was here and wasn't there the last time he saw her in person two years ago.

The damn woman was attempting some twisted seduction, there was no other explanation. Because, there was a quasi-permanent absence or lack of upper underwear. Most of the times, there could be undershirt, shirt, or pullover or anything but nothing whatsoever under it. He didn't to look to be there to know it, it was a thing a man knew when looking at a woman.

And damn, if it was arousing him.

He has wondered, wondered and wondered. But the conclusion was still the same. Kyoko, his Kyoko would never did this to seduce someone. It's just wasn't something she would do. Only one thing remains therefore; she was doing it because she didn't to want them.

Which was by far, far far worse.

He had to admit he had been surprise by the change. It was still her, humble, simple but it carried an exacerbated elegance and sensuality that was unbalancing him.

Like this knit sweater dress, it covered everything but the low collar giving off just a glimpse of her collarbones and that was all. And the obvious lack of anything under it the sweater dress. It was like pulling at the notions of seen and unseen.

And no matter how much more unseen there was, in all modesty; it still make want to climb up the walls. It was like, the less she showed off, the more he wanted to see.

And he had seen!

It was driving in nuts with unnecessarily things. Worse of all, she had changes styles, matured but he knew it was done in mostly unconsciously; deep down, though more grown-up she was still the same.

That! Of all things was what's the more alluring to him, she had stayed herself and just evolved. It was the same girl, the same woman, the same tastes just more adult-like.

Ren groaned and dropped his nose into his bowl of water, trying to escape the tantalizing view.

_You are torturing me in all innocence._

_I want to rip off your clothes and…_

Once he thought he had cleared his mind of his naughty thoughts, he then took note of Kyoko in the living-room putting a disc in the player.

"Time to decorate" she declared merrily and Ren stared at the numerous boxes near the tree understanding her intentions when soft happy Christmas music begun to be heard in the apartment._ Adorable sexy woman…_

Ren smile behind his whiskers and dropped from the counter.

_But I'll play around and participate…_

He padded to her and sit at a few inches from her gazing at her as she unpacked baubles and Christmas statuettes. She took a red glasses one with snowy scenery and hanged it at one of the branches of the tree. Then a white one. And so on.

Ren followed the lead and taking a velvet red ribbon by the tie in his teeth he walked to the tree and brought it to Kyoko before miaowling weakly.

Kyoko whirled around to find with sheer spinning amazement Cornflake, looking at her expectantly while he carried a ribbon in his mouth and waited for her to take it.

_Is it really…_

_"_You've got to be kidding…" Kyoko breathed out, still downright not believing her own eyes. "You want me to hang it for you?" Kyoko asked, not really acknowledging what demanding this could implied but just swimming in her own messed up thoughts and going with the flow.

Cornflake nodded and miaowled.

Numbly she took the ribbon from him.

"I must be seeing things…"Kyoko sighed out, thinking she was just tired.

Cornflake growled at her.

"What?"

He stared at the ribbon in her hand then at her face pointedly.

"You really want for me to hang this?" Kyoko demanded again.

He nodded again and Kyoko suddenly felt a bit dizzy.

"Where?" Kyoko mumbled in reflex after a while, still numbed and feeling like her reality shifted on its axes.

Cornflake lift himself on his back legs fumbling his front paws in the air as to show something though Kyoko couldn't identify what.

Gulping with renew wonder, Kyoko laid the velvet ribbon tentatively on one of the low branches of the tree but nearly instantly Cornflake did the same move with his paws.

"Higher?"

He nodded and when she reached the right high, he miaowled happily and Kyoko hanged the ribbon before turning to him foot after foot to stare at him.

"Do you really understand what I' am saying?" she demanded slowly, carefully while she fixed him with a serious look.

And, once more,

He nodded, vigorously this time.

_Progress! _Ren thought. _It's the first step to make her understand I'm me…_

"I think I need to sit" Kyoko said before dropping in front of him in a sitting position.

Ren closed in and put his front legs on her knee with concern. He knew it was a lot to take in and she had just realised he wasn't the lambda cat. He couldn't even imagine what would be her reaction when or if he managed to make her understand he was Ren.

"I can't believe you understand me" she gazed at him, wondering how it was even possible.

Ren patted in comfort her knee with his right paw.

She smiled at him.

"You are a very unique cat" Kyoko declared.

"_You have no idea how much this is true _Ren miaowled and nodded again.

Ren saw the moment she got an idea and wondered what got into her mind this time.

"Okay. If you okay, I'm going to ask you a few questions. Just to be sure "Kyoko explained to him after a moment of reflexion.

He nodded again.

Kyoko pinched her lips. "Are you actually able to do something else or did I just made all of this up?"

Ren rolled her eyes at her and she giggled a bit.

"Well, you never did anything else but nodding so I wonder" Kyoko said with a shrug.

_That's my move…!_

Ren patted her knee again and look at her waiting and Kyoko thought about it some more.

"You appeared in my bedroom out of nowhere…"Kyoko stated and Ren purred in pride already liking her quick train of thoughts.

"Were you lost?" Kyoko asked.

He shook his head.

"Can you tell me where you from?" She then asked.

Ren shook his head again and stared at the floor in frustration. He could only answer "Yes "and "no" questions after all, it makes the communication rather limited.

Kyoko thought some more and for a while the flat was quiet beside the music in the background.

"Ah" Kyoko said suddenly. "You don't eat beside cheese, milk and some meat. Do you not like the kibbles?"

Ren made a face before shaking his head.

"And humid food?" prodded Kyoko.

Ren growled a bit.

"Even worse. You are also a difficult cat apparently. Besides being fluent in human communication "Kyoko half noted half lectured him.

Ren just turned his head, ignoring her.

"Are you a moody cat ?" Kyoko asked at last, persuaded it was the case.

Ren shrugged nonchalantly in a cat way and Kyoko froze, blinked at him to erase the image that just overlapped on his cat's face for second before shaking it off once more.

"So you can understand me…Kyoko stated and Ren miaowled merrily before jumping at her and licking her cheek.

_Finally! Maybe I have a chance in fact…_Ren thought, praising her ability to believe in all supernatural magic things so easily for once.

_"_Okay okay, I understand. You can be affectionate when you want after all" Kyoko said with amusement.

_Oh, you have no idea how affectionate I can be if you give me the chance…_Ren thought while he purred in her neck.

"So, do you want to continue decorate?" Kyoko asked after a while, not really able to process everything for now but accepting it nonetheless.

He nodded and they resumed the activity in a festive mood. Ren bringing her baubles and ribbons and her hanging it on the tree and around the flat before Kyoko went to put on some lights around the house and all the while she was singing to Christmas songs with Ren miaowling time to time tagging along in a sort.

Though once the tree was done, Ren had to suppress some irresistible urges to climb it and play with all the Knicks-knacks hanging in the air.

On the other side of the planet a man was throwing his phone through the door, very concerned for the first time in a long while. They had searched everywhere. Every single place they could think of. It had been days the discovery of the empty flat and he had to make the call. Lory was actually hoping that calling those will result in them rubbing it to him he was there from the beginning and how happy they were for the visit. But it would have been too good. No, instead, he had to announce a very mourning new to the most adorable parents of the earth.

The call nearly ended his life several until he managed to back off.

The scene from seven days ago was still vivid behind his pupils as he walked through the apartment after a rushed fly to Korea when Yashiro had been out of ideas on where to look for two days after his disappearance. The dark and cold when he entered the place. The deep perception of hollowness inhabiting the area as Lory had advanced. Scripts neatly put on a table. A cold cup of coffee. An empty fridge as always.

Inside his bedroom, a barely touched glass of whisky seeing the colour, a glazed door overlooking a balcony covered in snow had been ajar and had let numerous flakes making the way inside the room drenching his carpet, his watch on nightstand along with his phone, his wallet and passport had completed the scenery of an occupied room. A suitcase and more scripts had soon been added to the numerous things found and proving the lack of escape possible.

The requirement of his occupant being there more blatant by the second Lory had found things _he _would never leave behind.

But they never found his occupant and they were still looking for it, nearly ten days later.

To Lory disbelief grief, things were not looking good. Not at all. Only one thing could be done at this point.

**End of chapter 4**

**PS: Here is chapter four, hope you will like. Reviews are my food. There, she figured a thing out. Finally. **

**And yeah, cats can really be possessive. We have some like that. Territorial cats. Snort. Though it's most likely not for the same reasons as Ren ^^ XD.**

**Kisses.**

**Author out.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Conte de noël**

**I do not own skip beat! Nakamura Yoshiki does.**

_**~Let's make a wish~ chapter 5~**_

Her eyes popped open in a startle as she awoke from another nightmare. It wasn't the first one and it would be the last one. _He is one week late…_

That was the reason of her nightmares. And her calls weren't answered.

Kyoko gaze in concern at the cat at the farthest edge of the bed trying to distract herself with her new friend, because yeah she thought she could say friend at this point.

Another few days had passed since she had discovered he could understand her and she was really enjoying her time with Cornflake.

He was smart obviously but also incredibly snarky; which just made him all the more hilarious. Along with the times where he was clumsy. A recurring occurrence that made her wondered several times this days if he was really an adult cat and not a kitten sometimes still learning how to do things.

But then, he would look at her with his patient mature gaze full of affectionate knowing twinkles and for mere seconds masked as eternity Kyoko would forfeit to the damn emeralds pupils, letting her mind wander into the secrecies of them in some sort of hallucinating unearned trust.

It was like he already knew her but also didn't. He would clang to her, go to work with her, no matter how much she tried for it to not happen and peeked at her full of curiosity but the next moment it was like he knew what she needed before she even thought about it; stepping forward to stop her when she was threatening to tire herself too much, cuddling with her like he knew from the beginning it was a low day like when she missed Him and bantering with her to make her smile when she needed it the most.

He could also be oddly overprotective and very possessive at times preventing anyone to come too close from her and being aggressive with any man or person seeming suspicious to him even she saw no reason to it. Worst of all, he was right, most of the times!

Really, sometimes she could swear she already knew Cornflake before meeting him, it that was possible. He would have this air of familiarity that would make her stare at him for long pondering and unsatisfactory moments. At those times though, he would shy away like he was embarrassed by the attention. It wasn't a first but it still made her wondered how such a shy cat could exist. Cats, by definition had no boundaries. This one absolutely refused to go in the bathroom with her, slept as far as possible from her as long as it was at night and in the bedroom and would lectured her in miaowls if she ever tried to change in front of him.

Kyoko went on thoughts about Cornflake and pondered what she could give his Majesty this morning that he would accept to eat, knowing he would just rather skip meals and meals than eat and that she had to provide very special food and mostly human one for him to deign to look at it and nip on it a little.

But her reflexions were cut short when the phone rang.

Ren woke up to the ringing sound of Kyoko's phone but didn't really paid attention until anxiety and pain begin to radiate from Kyoko's tense form making him jump upright and to her side.

She was shaking a bit and nodding periodically while she agreed to who-knows-what, her stance rigid with suffering as she passed her hand in her locks countlessly.

Ren rubbed his side against her trembling hands as she hung up with her caller. She wasn't noticing him, wasn't responding to his miaowls, more than frozen, her strained pose suggested she was like solidified by plaguing thoughts. Her visage between blue and white, paler than sheets made him even think she was going to throw up until-

She sank down. Half falling half slipping from the bed and to the ground with shocked outgrew eyes staring at her hands like they were not there.

Ren miaowled in anguish and jumped down walking around her form and pushing her limbs with his nose repeatedly.

For a long while, she didn't react and kept looking into the big nothingness of the universe before something seemed to suddenly break inside and big hurtful balls of tears begun to run down from eyes in sheer agony.

She brought him to her at that time and clang to him for an eternity and Ren feeling helpless could only purr and purr harder trying to appease in one or the other, miaowling by intermittence and wondering what could have happened.

_"Kyoko…Kyoko…It will be okay…it will be okay…Don't cry…I'm there…It will be okay…_He miaowled it again and again, hoping against all sense that she would be able to understand what he was saying. That he could reassure her. And that he would find a way to ease her pain.

She just pressed her face into his furry neck and cried harder of course. But he continued to purr and miaowled. He would do it all day and night if it could help her feel the little bit less sad.

After a while however, seeing she didn't seem to calm, Ren thought of something and extricating himself from her arms under the confused but not really responsive eyes of Kyoko, Ren hurried to her dresser. Pulling with his teeth on knob, he opened and rummaged through it for a few moments.

When Ren finally found what he was looking for he dropped it to the carpet and used his paws to open the thing.

Then he miaowled. And miaowled and miaowled. And eventually Kyoko turned empty eyes to him.

Ren through over the stuff, making dropped to the side what it contained. Then Ren pushed the hard little round thing on the carpet several until it reached Kyoko's bent legs and She stared at the little blueish stone presented to her then to Cornflake showing encouraging eyes and nudging the stone once more before staring at her again.

Kyoko took the stone into one hand, the cat with her other arm and clang them both to her chest.

"_Thank you" _She murmured to his ear and he rubbed his nose to her hand before licking her chin and cuddling to her.

_Always Kyoko. _

_I'll always be there for you…_

Ren spent the next two days following her everywhere, watching over her, cuddling with her; anything as long as he stayed with me and could give her support if she ever needed it. He knew she wasn't good, she was jumpy, her body emitted distress all the time and she was often staring on the side like she was lost.

He also discovered that she had invested in several other activities while away and he wondered what had prompted those. On the other side, she was gloomy most of the time aside from the times where she was focusing on those so he was all for them if they made her feel better. It changed a bit the vision he had of her. In a way. Sure, he still adored her as much as before if not more but sometimes he couldn't help still see the teenager girl. But she wasn't anymore.

She had gained so much grace in those two years, one that could one be acquired by experience and discovering what you liked and not. Those new interests were just proves that she had learned to know herself and her tastes better through the years and it was mesmerizing.

Actually, if Ren had to be honest, nothing since he knew her had ever turned him on as much as the sight of this woman having learned to know what she liked and doing the things she loves. Back then, when she had decided to learn acting to discover herself and had begun to love the joy of an act it was already one of the things he thought the most attractive and could relate a lot to.

But today, she had lived and experienced a lot of things by herself, learned a lot about who she was. He could see it in her every moves, in the confidence she carried when she walked she didn't have before. Not the one of someone pretentious, from what he had seen she was nearly as humble as before. But the confidence of her experience as a person and as an actress moved her steps, her body with pure elegance and assurance.

It was the confidence of someone knowing her values, her goals; knowing who she was.

It moved Ren to his core. It was the most thrilling evolution to witness and he regret deeply to not have been there, along her side, for every steps of the way she made to see it. And sometimes, Ren couldn't help himself but gazed at her while she was occupied, transfixed by her moves, by her very presence working on one of her passions and radiating life.

Still, he knew something was off. Even on those times, she would drift off and paused in the middle of it, worked up by something even if he didn't what. Then she would go back to her what she was doing before getting distracted again. Each and every single time, her shoulders would slump and her hands would shake a bit before freezing altogether. And that was without counting the numerous calls she would make in another rooms several times a day, refusing stubbornly that he come with her since she now knew he understood it all. He almost regretted she knew he understood her at those times, it was infuriating.

Her behaviour was getting him distraught but he didn't know what he could do. Or rather she wouldn't let him. Ren had tried to communicate with her, to make her talk about what was going on and she would always deviate from it one or another; using his incapacity to talk at her advantage.

So he could resort in was staying close and give her as much affections and diversions he could think of. He would cling to her as often as she would let him and make clowning as soon as he would see her mood turned pained.

Ren knew it was not enough. He knew it was a serious issue because even then stone, even Corn's stone hadn't last much before her distressed had come back and she had started having nightmares, horrible screaming nightmares.

Ren pressed one his hands on her forehead pushing away some locks and delicately circling her with his other arm as he used his provisory recovered human form to sooth her on one of those nights where she was having a bad dream and kissed her cheek as slowly, slowly she settled back into a deep quiet slumber.

He was beginning to wonder if becoming human again was the best choice of action. He could support her and be near her all the time like that. Ren was her friend and she knew he was Corn but he had never been that closed to her as a human. He couldn't have comfort her if he had been human. Ever since she had learned he was Corn, she wasn't confiding in him as much as before. Or it would more exact to say that between the distance of the places they lived, she had more chances to back off.

But still, her behaviour had changed. She wasn't unhappy when she had learned he was Corn, in fact she had even felt thankful for it, weirdly. He had expected hell to fall upon him and he had thought he would have deserved it but such a thing didn't happen. No, she welcome his confessions with happiness and acceptance.

Then, naturally, he had thought the secrets gone, the barriers would fall and they would become closer and that this would bring more complicity in their relationship.

But it didn't. It's not she was being distant. She would still talk with him, joke a bit more freely and would consider him less of an inhuman being but more toward a normal person. So Ren had thought, that this was ameliorations. But when it came to talk about her issues, she wouldn't.

She would brush it off. Mind you, even as Corn, she wouldn't say everything but she would express freely her emotions. And he had been persuaded she didn't. Or at least, not all the times.

And then, she had left and though he called and talked with her, he had feel the distance growing and her starting to pull off, away from him. He had wondered why but felt like he hadn't the right to tell her what to do and she might just have been really busy. So he let it slide and months passed.

And today, in the skin of a cat, he was wondering.

Wondering, what mattered the most for him. Of course he loved acting, and his parents but most of all, _she_ mattered.

Oh, he had still a bit of hopes that it could as a human but he wasn't even sure, she would let him be that close to her even if he was ever human again and if one day they were together. So, if being part of her life was essential; the question next was, is being as human was necessary to him? Or would he satisfy himself with being as her side as cat.

The days were slipping away dangerously fast and all he could care about was her. He knew by now, his chances to make her understand the cat was him had been cut by half and in the time frame remaining he didn't see how he could possibly make her love him.

But even if he had a lot more time, months or even years to do that, he had already found his answer and though it made a part of him infinitely sad, the other one could only applaud and felt relief and joy upon the perspective of being by her side forever; watching over her like her guardian angel for once and not the other way around.

_It's for the best _Ren concluded.

**End of chapter 5**

**PS:**

**Hope you will like this one. It was a hard one for me and that's surely the reason it's shorter. Health is such a pain when it isn't good.**

** I hope all of you are enjoying this month. I hope I will be able to finish this story before Christmas but I will not make any promise because it's a very busy month for me and my health loves to stab me in the back at the worse moments. Anyway, even if it occurs that it's not the case, you would then have it at the beginning of January at worse and at best on the few days after the 25****th****. When you will read this, it will normally be the tenth of this month or eleven but as you know. There are seven other chapters to come after. I'm writing them at the moment but it doesn't mean i won't cross any bump slowing me down before Christmas and i have several days I won't be able to write at all. **

**Anyway, as you know, reviews are food for authors and I get a lot more motivated when I have comments so if you want me to be more efficient, give more reviews. ^^**

**Kisses.**

**Author out.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Conte de noël**

I do not own skip beat! Yoshiki Nakamura does.

_**Let's make a wish ~chapter 6~**_

Kyoko did her best in distracting herself. She couldn't think, couldn't stop, couldn't for a second let her mind wander…

Or she would fear…

She would start to wonder,

To imagine,

To extrapolate on the possibilities…The probabilities.

She couldn't do that.

She was scared of what her mind might come up with at any moment where she would drop her guard and don't stay focused. Fearing her own imagination, fearing her own mind and weakness.

So her anxiety rose and with it her need to move, to occupy herself so that no matter what she wouldn't relent to what was laying at the door of her mind, making its best attempts at breaking the front of it for each second going by.

The dreams begun. Incessant; plaguing dreams.

Horrible nightmares where her mind found ways to express the thoughts she refused to let take form into the day. Thoughts that were so scary, so realist and so plainly crushing just thinking it would destroy the thin layer of protection she had maintained around her heart since that moment.

Since that call.

Since she had heard the destroyed voice of the president.

Since _he _had disappeared.

She had wondered of course. Wondered why she hadn't receive a call from him yet. Because he was late. And he was never late. He was calling every week, without a miss.

But not this time.

So she had wondered. And wondered for the all week late he was.

Until this.

Now, she knew. And it was far much worse that what she had imagined. She thought he was just having a busy week, that he would call one day apologizing for being so late. She had been so wrong.

She might never heard the soft sexy timber of his voice.

Never again.

And that was it, she was again thinking about it.

Just the mere idea that something terrible might have happened was twisting into her heart hooking the deep knife in it and twisting it so that never, never it could be pull out.

Even if everything ended well. Even _when_ one day he reappeared. The glimpse of hopes was disappearing with each passing day but Kyoko refused to think by if.

But even when he would reappeared. Never would she be able to pull that knife out. Because, the idea had rooted. That something could happened to him, that this possibility will always, always exist as the existence is constructed around risks measured and taken or not. But there always exist. So no matter the outcome, the nightmares vision of a reality where he wouldn't reappear, wouldn't exist anymore would haunt her forever.

Still Kyoko knew she was more and more grasping at mere air.

But she has to believe he would come back.

She had to.

Because no matter how powerful the nightmares were, how believable they could be; no matter how dark was her existence during these last two days since she knew, sometimes,

Sometimes the light was there.

Sometimes, she could feel radiant glimmer of hope blowing through her, holding her sides and heart to lull her into a warm embrace.

In those moments, it seemed that, just for the time of a blink, _he _was there. Right here, right then; with her, holding her.

Tsuruga Ren alias her Corn was there…In her very arms. Cuddling against each other.

And because of that, she couldn't give up. She couldn't. She wouldn't.

She wouldn't ever give up.

And then the claws of despair would clutch through her chest again and she would have no choice but to divert herself.

So the reason why she was painting, listen to music a lot, read one book after another; hoping against common sense to loose herself into another world for an instant and forget about her tormented thoughts.

She couldn't sing though. Even less Christmas songs. It was too cheerful of an activity for her to be able to maintain the charade on. She wouldn't then. But would do every other pastime that could avoid her to wander in her own mind.

Kyoko would also cook amount of sweets.

But against her best efforts, sometimes, her distressed fearful thoughts would win and it would be just too much.

At those times, she could be grateful she had Cornflake to her side.

He was looking at her with concern most of the time, now that she knew he could understand her, she was paying more attention to her acts but also to his expressions and it was very obvious when he was upset or worried.

So she noticed how he looked at her with unease last days obviously worried about her, even more so as she wouldn't let him know what was the matter. She wasn't even ready to accept it herself, how could she have explained it to Cornflake?

But she knew he was frightened by her attitude, especially her dreams though Kyoko didn't know how to appease him.

Still, his demeanour had quite changed. She didn't know if it was because of her but he was a lot more affectionate. Clinging to her all the time, cuddling against her, pushing her to eat sometimes by asking food and she knew perfectly well he wasn't hungry because once he had secured her into feeding herself, he would barely touch his own food.

He was also messing a lot more with her.

And here he was at it again.

Kyoko was sitting on her living room carpet trying to read some fairy book to occupy herself and not spend her time staring at her phone in hope it would suddenly ring with good news. She had dig out the most comfy clothes she could think of. Some overused pants and a pullover she was reading. Or attempting to.

She was staring at her phone once more when she spotted Cornflake looking at her. Kyoko could stop a bit of concern leaking through his eyes and she felt guilty about worrying him so much.

However, at the moment, it wasn't worry that overshadowing his features the most. No, it was something else.

Something akin to deepness? It was soft and sort of intense. He almost looked like he was hungry but also like he was looking at some sort of sweets very cute and endearing and that he couldn't help find it captivating. It was weird.

She never would have believe it if someone had told her before but if she didn't know better she would have swear there was a longing in his deep emeralds eyes. On the other side, it was a cat that could understand human language and was very smart.

_Maybe he spotted a mouse but lost it before being able to chase after? _Kyoko wondered, looking around for a possible little rodent.

But she saw none of it and he was still staring her way. It was smothering and oddly tensing.

Kyoko shifted and wanting to break the awkwardness, she called.

"Cornflake, come. I don't what's the matter but you seems like you'd like something from me so come to me" Kyoko said, lifting her hand to him.

He turned around and flapped his tail annoyed. Kyoko didn't really know why but he always seem to sulk every time she would call him. She was starting to think he didn't the name she chose him but she finds it a bit hard to believe. It was a cute name.

"Come on, Cornflake, you don't want to cuddle?" Kyoko asked him, trying to prompt him.

He sulked a bit more but eventually turned back to her and padded, still a bit grumpy, to her. She prompted him again and he seemed to shake his head a bit before taking place into her lap staring kind of dazzlingly at her.

He lifted himself then and patted her cheek repeatedly, looking at her in question.

_Such a special cat…I really don't know what I would do at the moment…without you…_

"You're wondering if I'm okay, right?"

He nodded and Kyoko sighed with somewhat of a bitter smile.

"Not really, no. But I'm really grateful to you, you know, you were a great support these last days, thank you" Kyoko told him, petting his head.

He purred and licked her cheek.

"It's a `*you're welcome*, right?" She confirmed, bemused.

He miaowled and nodded again.

Kyoko giggled a bit before frowning again.

He licked her hand this time then breathed against it, rubbing his humid nose into her hands, giving little taps into her hands to demand caresses.

Kyoko smiled and granted his demand and after a moment, he curled up into her lap and Kyoko went back to her book.

She managed to focus for a moment but then she was swirled back into her depressives distressed thoughts. She couldn't help it.

She was wondering where he was, was he was okay, if he was why didn't he contact anyone…and so on and on.

And then, she would remember the circumstances where his flat in Korea was found in and she couldn't help but fret. That was not the flat of someone planning to do something…Or leaving because of some emergency…Each personal stuff had been there…It only looks as a kidnapping…Or worse…

She began to imagine horrendous scenes, not noticing the trembling of her body when tickles at the nape of her neck broke her of her daze.

He nuzzled her neck with his whiskers, purring before biting her ear playfully.

"Hey! " Kyoko exclaimed." That tickles. Stop it Cornflake."

He ignored her of course and he began to pull at her pullover, tugging at it fiercely under the vive protestations of Kyoko.

"What are you doing, Cornflake?! You are going to elongate it…Come on, stop that.

But before she could further protest, the cat had hoisted the bottom of it a bit before diving underneath it.

The he started to rub and nuzzle with his nose and whiskers again but this time, on her belly.

Kyoko tried evidently to resist the assault but she was apparently no match because soon, no matter her complains, the flat erupted in laughers.

"Stop it…Stop it…Corn-flake…Corn-…Stop-…it….hahahaha…" Kyoko got out between bout of hysteric laughs as she fell to her side and onto the ground, trying to protect her belly and Cornflake turned to be stubborn and somehow managed to avoid her hands, making her unable to take any air in.

"Plea-se" she begged to the cat playing deaf.

"Arfhh…please…stop it….It…tick-..les….hihi…hihi…hi…"

Then finally he showed mercy and stopped, Kyoko laid spread on the ground too breathless and tired to move. That was another thing that had changed recently.

Cornflake was spending a lot of time messing with her. Teasing her and mocking her even sometimes. He was a lot more playful than before.

It was fun though surprising but in her anxiety and pain it actually was a perk for a mood.

Kyoko felt a wet raping tongue on a neck for a second and then her hair were thoroughfully messed up by big fluffy paws that went through it repeatedly.

She stood sitting and looking at her reflection in the glass door, Kyoko had the infinite pleasure to compare her head to a bird nest and a roughly one at that.

Kyoko stared down at the cat, doing her best to look upset and severe.

"Are you finished?" She asked with an arched eyebrow.

He tilted his head like he was pondering it before looking at her and miaowling merrily.

Kyoko looked mutely at him for a moment bewildered then broke into a fit of giggles. When she calmed down she raised her hand and brushed her hand on his head and behind his ear making him purr wildly

"Thank you Cornflake. I don't know what I would do without you."

He didn't miaowled, didn't utter any sound but as he fixed her his eyes melt from the inside and he gazed softly at Kyoko, a special spark in the pupils. It was like his intense green eyes hold a treasure, a precious secret explaining his attentions to her. The colour even richer than usual and his fierce but tender stare induced a long thrill into her.

"You really are a mysterious one, you know. You seem to have a fair share of unseen, neh?" Kyoko babbled in reflexion while she pet him some more.

He just kept looking at her with this passionate emeralds eyes and Kyoko's heart throb a bit, remembering who also possessed those tint. It looks so similar, I can't see any difference with _his._

_I wonder what those eyes are hiding ? _She thought.

She was really getting more and more curious about this cat. He was unique. He could understand her, was very smart, caring and even had a mischievous side. He also always looked like he knew what she needed and how to help her.

"You look like you love to tease me, am I right?" She stated more than she asked because she was just so sure of it.

Cornflake closed his eyes tightly and though it was difficult to decipher on his cat furry face, she could swear there was a smirk there.

"You totally do! Kyoko confirmed with somewhat a bit of shock to be actually teased by a cat.

He miaowled loudly in affirmation.

Kyoko shook her head but couldn't help the smile creeping up her lips a bit.

"I'm getting tease by a cat…"

The cat in question produced a weird sound and jump at her head making her fall backward.

"Wahhhh…!"

Laying on his belly flushed against her chest, Kyoko looked at Cornflake as he rose one paw then the other and put it on each cheeks and looked at her once more. He seemed to have that smirk-cat face again.

To her unadulterated shock, he got out a face she never would have believed possible to find on a cat face. A very different chill ran down her back and it weird her off greatly and she went stiff.

_That look!?_

_Those eyes!_

There were just no way. In front of her, on the face of a cat, in the eyes of a cat; she could detect the very special expression _that man _could get out when he wanted to seduce, even jokingly.

Cornflake was pulling out emperor of the eyes look at her!

But it was not possible…Only one man was capable of that. Scratch that. Only one being was able to do that. Whether human or not, only one could possibly be able to do that sort of mesmerizing sexy at you.

Kyoko felt like she was going mad. She didn't understand how that cat could be able to do such a thing, she needed a bit of time to think.

And, worst of all, she reacted to it! It was a damn cat and she felt captivated by the look.

Kyoko took Cornflake out of her and dropped him on the carpet before standing up abruptly.

She heard Cornflake miaowled in question but she just stepped away.

"I'm going to sleep a bit" Kyoko said heading to her bedroom.

She napped for a few hours feeling especially tired with all the nightmares she was having recently and woke up feeling silly for even having weird thoughts earlier. Between her worry for Ren and the odd resemblance with Cornflake, she was seeing things where there wasn't anything to begin with.

She called Yashiro-san in quest of news for things were still the same, nothing heard from him, not even a clue to permit to lead to the beginning of something. Complete void of information. She tried to ask if she could come but Yashiro forbid her to do so saying there was nothing to see and if he had felt in danger at any point in Korea leading to such a massive disappearance, he'd prefer she wouldn't expose herself to danger. Kyoko said she didn't care and would come anyway.

But after the biggest and tirest sigh of the universe Yashiro added with a quiet pain tone that he was alive, to which the lump in Kyoko's throat constrict severely more, after all this time it was unlikely that he was still in Korea if such a extreme need to escape had come and he'd would like to keep open some safe places available in case he was elsewhere in the world and so though the chances were slim he'd prefer Kyoko stayed where she was in case he would come.

They both knew it was very unlikely and very much an excuse to not put her in danger. But the very thinnest impossible idea that it could come true and that she would not be there at that time was far more frightening.

So Yashiro-san got her on this and she accepted to stay once more.

Kyoko got up and went to the kitchen finding an upset and miaowling Cornflake on the counter and she served him food.

Which he didn't touch, glaring at her while she drank water.

Kyoko sighed and took an apple and some yoghurt to eat under the approval eyes of the fluffy cat while Snow ignored him and devoured her food happily. Kyoko didn't really get it but Cornflake seemed to have vexed Snow somehow and since then she would ignore him. They weren't even aggressive to each other but Snow was just doing her best to pretend he didn't exist.

She pet her a bit and she purred without stopping to eat, to focus on her meal to care more a little for her caresses.

When Kyoko was half-way through her own meal, Cornflake deigned to lap at the milk and took three bites of cheeses before going straight for water and leaving; food still mostly untouched.

Kyoko rolled her eyes.

_You are as difficult as your look-alike_ She thought, wondering how he was surviving on that little food before giggling when she noticed the same thoughts had crossed her mind at another time with a certain man.

She sighed painfully, the heart heavy and her thoughts drifting again when Cornflake called for her.

When she reached the place where he was calling from, the living room, he was tapping his paw on her abandoned fairy book from earlier today and looking at her expectantly.

"What? You can read too?" She asked, half joking.

He didn't move at first before nodding hesitantly to Kyoko surprised.

"But you didn't read it with me, yesterday…I've already read a third, would-

He shrugged before Kyoko could continue and patted the book again.

Kyoko had to blink several times to shake off the view of Ren shrugging at her as usual before coming quietly to the cat.

She laid on her front beside him and opened the book where she had stopped.

"You don't mind, is it what I should conclude?"

He nodded again and Kyoko copied him, shrugging too which provoked deep miaowls from him but Kyoko ignored it. He wasn't the only to be allowed to do that.

She went back to her book. It was one her new one and she hadn't read it all yet. From what she could already tell though it was a tale about warrior fairies trying to save their civilisation from extinction after their children had mysteriously disappeared from the surface of their earth. It was beautifully described and very enchanting.

It was a few moments through her reading when she felt Cornflake shift at her side and shift grumpily, pushing between her arms to see the book better she supposed. Then he seemed to give up and extirpate himself from his position while Kyoko followed his moves as he stepped back.

_Maybe he got bored…_She wondered while she went back to her book before her thoughts would engulfed her again.

But all of sudden she felt a weight on a back as he apparently just jumped on it.

"Hey…"

He dismissed her and walked on her until he reached her head and flopped his front paws, his head and upper part of his body directly on it, purring in satisfaction the next instant as he read from above her head.

"It's such a good place to settle down, right…" Kyoko said sarcastically.

He just purred louder.

Kyoko sighed and went back to the book. She never had a chance to fight him anyway. Cats were the rulers and humans the slaves; every cat owner knew it.

_My head just transformed into a pillow…I'm going to have a hell of a neck ache late…_

_Well at least it's keeping me warm…_

Cornflake seeming to read pretty fast, she was on for one hour or so when she reached the middle of the book and to her delight there were some illustrations of the characters of the books on some hard graphics pages. Little fairies kids, fairies babies, young adults fairies and even elders ones were immersed in some leafy rich magical lands playing together, living together and nurturing plants and flowers.

For the first in forever Kyoko forgot everything and dreamt about how it should be to live into those lands, to fly in the sky, to commune with the nature and her eyes gleamed as she imagined all the little fairies, the bells, the magic and the laughs of this sort of land.

She was in la-la-land since a moment when a deep puff of hot air was expulsed just over her head and the big cat fell over from his spot.

She looked at him and he looked at her and another weird quiet sound was heard as once more gust of air brushed her face before he turned around, shaking oddly.

It took Kyoko a minute to realize what was happening before she huffed embarrassed and exploded:

"You are mocking me, aren't you?!"

He tried to deny it, raisin his paw and moving it slightly from left to right and Kyoko was much faster to think this time and she went rigid.

_I might have completely lost it…_

_But…_

_I think…_

_I think…_

_This cat…._

_This cat…is Ren!_

**End of chapter 6**

**PS: Yup, I'm letting you on this sort of cliff-hanger. kss. WARNING: unfortunately, the rating will go up sooner than I planned and so next chapter will be rated M. For the ones who like it and the ones who don't: it's very subtle, nothing much yet, a few lines but that still prevent me to keep it rated T. You can easily skip it if you don't want to read it.**

**I will put a warning on future chapters where they will be explicit things so that the people who wish to continue this story without reading those parts can still do so. It won't be an enormous quantity of it anyway. One chapter is for sure, maybe a little bit in another one but I'm not even sure for that yet. I won't put one in next one though because it really is very little.**

**Don't forget to go to the filter to find the story in rated M in further dates as it won't show up on the usual setting on . **

**Hope you will still like it. See you in a few days. **

**Kisses.**

**Author out.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Conte de noël**

I do not own skip neat! Yoshiki Nakamura does.

_**Let's make a wish ~chapter 7~**_

Kyoko fixed Cornflake;

at a lost but already feeling scepticism surging inside of her. She had a big fluffy main coon in front of her, not a human.

And her distress concerning Ren was making her delirious. Plus no matter the resemblances, there was just no way.

_The resemblances…_She thought as she stared at a confused Cornflake in front of her frozen state.

_Okay, let's take things on a rational point…_

She was sure she surely making this up and that her tired mind pained to work and aligned two thoughts which would have led her to this ridiculous idea. But just now with how he-; she couldn't help to doubt herself. She had to be sure.

_He doesn't eat or barely and I have to nearly force him…Just like Ren…_But that didn't mean he wasn't just a picky cat.

_When he does is interested in something, it's coffee…_She knew coffee was one of the few things Ren did enjoy but it was far from a proof.

_He's very caring and smart and can understand her language…_Well, there are other cats that are smart and care a lot to the owner, not a proof either. And okay, he could understand her language but he could just be a very special cat.

_He freaks out when I take him to the bathroom…_Which is weird for a cat, even more as she clearly saw he loved water but hadn't anything with everything else.

_He doesn't like his name…I think…_Which wouldn't make sense if he was really Ren and as such Corn.

Okay, that's all for those ones and none of them are conclusive. But here come the big suspicious ones. The ones that made a doubt.

_His eyes' colour is the exact same unique tone the one of Ren natural eyes…_I don't have any explanation, other cats have green eyes but not this exact same tint.

_Ren disappeared! And this cat appeared in my bedroom at mostly the same time period!_ It was one of the biggest of coincidences and nothing was there to deconstruct it.

_His soft eyes sometimes when he's with me…_She didn't think anyone could copy this and it gave her the exact same feelings.

_His personality…mood swings…Adorable and all innocent then closed off and on edge then grumpy…then commanding…then back to kindness,…mocking me in a gentle way time to time…Teasing me…it augmented significantly recently but for the days he had been there now he had tent to tease her…making her do what he wanted too…His shrugged! And sarcastic ways…But still caring if I'm no good…_It was another big one. It looked so much like Ren._ He_ was like that, he teased her all the time, was moody but sweet and caring and Kyoko couldn't find the tiniest fault into it.

Then, there were the looks.

_Mysterious softs ones like there were things he couldn't tell…_She was sure of it. She had seen it in his eyes; how he had things he had wished to tell her.

And now, the one that made all this unbelievable train of thoughts started. _That look._

_That horribly seductive expression he had gave me…this emperor of the night eyes…_

Kyoko gasped.

There was another one.

_The puppy look…_

He had given it to her too.

It was beginning to be too much.

Kyoko looked at the window, there were so many similarities, but still nothing definitively proved it.

_But if he was-…If he was…then why not tell me? Why did he kept quiet?_ Kyoko wondered.

_He hadn't tried to tell me, right?_

And things suddenly popped out at the front of her mind. Other similarities. The acrobatics the second day.

Her mind pulsed with the memories circling in her head when one stood out with vivid wonder.

_The laptop! The freaking laptop! _

Kyoko taped her fist into her hand violently making the Cornflake jumped.

_It was connected…Connected to Ren Tsuruga account…I wondered for days how it could be…As I've never known his neither his password nor his professional email even…_

_But it was!_

_I couldn't have done it! It just wasn't possible…_

_Which mean he tried to connect himself from here…And unless he entered as an human on this day…then there is no other way…_Kyoko thought, her eyes bulging out of their sockets.

And as a coin falling, as a piece finding its place in an almost done puzzle and finally making the final view possible, the last memory came back to her in a flash of sweet light remembrance cementing into stone the revelation she was having.

_God…Corn's stone…He had brought it to me after that call…He had known…_

_He had known…!_

_Only person could have known…Only one person could have known it could help me…_

_No one else knows…No one else has the awareness of the meaning it has to me…Of how much it helped me in my past distresses…No one..._

_No one!_

_But one very special someone…_

The weight of what this meant hit her at full force.

_Only him could have known! _Kyoko realized as her body and her heart were eventually catching up with her train of thoughts and she turned to her teary but immensely relieve eyes at him as he started to miaowl, instantly alarmed by her the pain she was showing.

_He is Ren…He is Ren…You are here…You are alive and unharmed…You are here…You are Ren!_

On an impulse, Kyoko grabbed him and squeezed him to her making him squeak a bit with the strength she used in her hug.

That night, Kyoko took him with her, knowing perfectly well who she was bringing to her bedroom but too relieved to even care about it. He was safe and with her and that's all that mattered to her at the moment. She didn't tell him she knew who he was, she needed just a little bit of time to digest it before broaching the subject.

For the first night in a long time, she fell asleep blissfully as she hold to him.

Ren awoke with a start, feeling a bit warm. He had let Kyoko carried him around in her arms for the remaining of the day and when the time come for her to sleep she kept him with her, not ever giving her a chance to escape. She had behaved oddly all afternoon and he was still concerned about her but since that moment when she froze thinking about something she had looked a bit better so he wouldn't complain.

But now, what was this?

Or rather

_What the hell is this?!_

After Kyoko fell asleep, he had moved away to the other edge of the bed so that another occurrence wouldn't happen. And he had been well inspired because he had indeed changed again.

So he was in human form. Which beside the fact he was naked didn't bother him that much.

Except Kyoko had moved too and was now clinging to him tightly; and petting him while he was human.

He groaned as one of her took too much liberty and palmed up his bottom and caught the hand firmly in one of his but the deed was done and Ren stared at his painful condition.

_My dear dear Kyoko, you are driving me nuts…in all the sense of the term…_

He tried to move back, so very aware that his condition was pressing against Kyoko her other hand joined the festivities and as his other arm was stuck under her he wasn't in the capacity to stop her.

She petted his abs, his neck, his waist and Ren mentally sweated.

_Would you please stop…There is only so much I can-…_

"Aff..."Ren gasped as her hand went further down petting lovingly his very hard very sensitive cock and he will had to admit that for some very delicious infinite seconds he didn't pull away and enjoyed the exquisite pleasure of her soft fingers on his erection.

Then he bolted from the bed like he was on fire and without even taking the time to breath exited the bedroom to take the coldest shower of his life.

When he came back he sat down cross-legged on the carpet and refused to even look at the hall leading to her bedroom.

**Both pov will mingle again**

Kyoko woke up hearing her bedroom's door cracks open but it took a certain time before she sufficiently awake to really be aware of her environment but when she did she realized instantly that Ren wasn't there anymore.

Kyoko jumped out of bed and tiptoed in the hall looking for one specific target. It didn't take much delay and soon she was in the living room looking at the back of a very naked very human Ren as he stared through the window.

She blushed fiercely as she observed his back but tried to ignore it as she walked to him. She hadn't really see him for more than two years now but he seemed in good shape, not yet a skeleton. Well, beside the fact, he changed into a cat.

"I knew it…" Kyoko whispered making him jumped a bit. But after a few tensed seconds, he didn't even turn back, undoubtedly certain she couldn't see him.

She moved to the closest part of the couch to him and sat.

Then waited.

Ren was looking at the outside wondering if it would snow when he had felt her in the room and then her exclamation. He hadn't thought anything of it and just thought that either she was looking for something or him and was just hoping she would dismiss him considering his former state. But she came closer and sat near him.

He could feel her patient but insistent stare as she watched him and Ren began to wonder why she was here and not sleeping. Did she had a nightmare again? But her voice had seemed rather okay, one would even say she sound excited. Which was weird for the middle of the night.

The clock ticked by and Ren relented, not able to take the pressure of her gaze anymore. He turned around to look at her and quite certainly she was looking at him something akin of tenderness mixed with relief.

She passed her hand in her hair, turning her eyes away before turning back again to him, expression determined for some reason.

"Hi…" She said with a crooked smile.

He arched a brow, confused.

_Hi, yeah…_

"How are you?" She asked after a while looking a bit tense.

_I'm…fine…I was just in your bed one hour ago why are you talking to me like you didn't see me in a while and how am I supposed to answer to your question when all I can do to make you understand are nodding or shaking my head…_

Ren tilted his head, completely perplexed.

"I'm fine." He answered anyway.

"Even though you're naked and a cat?" Kyoko inquired with a repressed smile.

"Yes, even though I'm nak-…

Ren froze.

_What did she just say?!_

_But then…_

_That's mean…_

"Kyo-..ko? He stammered. "You see me? I mean, you see me as me, as a human?!

She beamed in happiness and through her arms around him. Don't caring if he was naked, don't caring if it was awkward. It was real, she wasn't hallucinating, he was there; in her arms. She hold in tighter.

"Yes, Ren."

_I can't believe it…She was calling me Cornflake just a few hours earlier…and how did she figure it out? _

He closed his arms around her, numbly and in a daze but already smiling.

"How?"

His tone was so relief and overjoyed Kyoko couldn't contain her grin in finally understanding.

"It's the way you looked at me yesterday after making me fall. It looked so much like one of your stares that I doubted seriously." Kyoko explained. "And then I remembered all the times you acted oddly or so similar to well-… You Ren. Then I recalled that moment"

Kyoko stepped back a little to watch him.

"That moment," she said again, where you brought me the stone, Corn's stone. No one else knew it could comfort me. No one else knew the meaning it had to me Kyoko said with soft eyes. And certainly not an ordinary cat."

…_Why didn't I think about that…_Ren thought amused but impressed with her deduction skills. He had a hard time believing it his eyes. He had tried everything he could think of to make understand and it didn't suffice but the moment he did a spontaneous thing just to help her, it did the trick. And she finally knew and believed it. Because if not, she wouldn't have been able to see him as a human at the moment.

_My dear one, thank you…Thank you for being you and having so much faith in magical things and in what you know of me…Thank you…_

Kyoko hold him even tighter and Ren relinquished in the feeling of her pressed against his skin. Though, he wondered what he had done to deserve such a warm welcome.

"You scared me Kyoko mumbled. When I received the call of Yashiro-san, I thought the worse had happened. You just disappeared. The president and Yashiro-san they are very worried. I really thought I wouldn't ever see you again Kyoko murmured hoarsely, tears escaping her against her will.

_She was worried about me…wait…the call…Her sadness…her behaviour those last days…Don't tell me…_

Ren looked to the side, half happy she had cared too much and so sorry to have worried her to this point. He released to stare at her face.

"Kyoko, was it because of me you were so distressed those last two days?" Ren demanded.

She blushed but nodded.

"I'm sorry, it happened all of sudden, I didn't have time to warn anyone. I tried to send an email but I shifted before being able to so and then you locked the door Ren said, pouting a bit.

"I'm the one that is sorry. You tried to tell me before but I didn't understand "Kyoko apologized feeling terribly guilty to have been able to see it sooner.

Ren's eyes softened and he took her back into his arms." Don't be sorry. It wasn't that easy to figure but you still did it and you have no idea how happy I'm for that already"

Kyoko pinched her lips, hesitating before murmuring softly against his shoulder.

"If you don't mind me asking, why aren't you a cat right now? Not that I mind but-"

He chuckled mildly.

"I've shifted back for two hours in the night for the ten days or so I've been with you and I will soon also changed back for a very short time during the day, somewhat like a little less than an hour"

"Then, is it healing already or something?" Kyoko asked, already cheering up.

Ren shook his head.

"It's a little more complicated than that" He said, sighing deeply.

Ren quickly reflected on it. He wouldn't be able to elaborate things out fully. Mainly because it would deflect the challenge and purpose of his wish. As the Christmas Star said _Love couldn't be force. _Even to save himself. Though he couldn't explain to her the all truth of his wish and the purpose behind, there were things he could talk about. He didn't want to lie to her.

_I might achieve to speak about this wish itself and I could make something up that is still as close to truth as possible but not all of it…_

_But first thing first…Let's explain my actual condition…_

"Before I explain why I'm back to my human form maybe it would do best to tell you how I found myself in this sort of predicament" Ren started, already dreading how to word it.

Kyoko nodded silently as she sat beside him and after giving him a throw when she realized he was still naked. She didn't even want to think about how easily she had just touched him just now.

"I-…

Ren took a deep breath considering his next words carefully so that she wouldn't be able to pick his true reasons at any moment of the telling.

"I sort of-…made a wish" began Ren as composed as possible. "But the wish bewitched me in return, I suppose."

Kyoko leant her head to the side, a bit confused.

Ren told how he had voiced a wish to the stars from the balcony of his flat in Korea elven nights ago careful to avoid to spell what his wish had been that night, how he had found himself in her room the next morning in the form of cat and How he had met this Christmas Star that night as she told him she was the one to transformed him and the requirements of his wish.

"I have 25 days to accomplish the requirements, well more like had, I've no more than 15 days now. If I can't manage to do it, i will stay as a cat forever and I won't shift anymore " Ren expressed with a grimace.

Kyoko's face paled as she heard him describe what could be the end of his human days.

After a few long sombre seconds where the weight of what Ren told her settled down in her mind, she looked back at him.

"A wish…

" It doesn't sound like one to me…"

Her mumble, sad and a bit angry brought back a smile on Ren's face in spite of himself and the dire situation.

"I know. It's because it's up to the Fairy of wishes as she also called her, to decide how the wish will come true and what's the best way to do so…"Ren said carrying on the word the magical being at said to him.

"And her best way is to change you into a cat?" Kyoko nearly growled a question.

"Seems so"

Another moment of heavy silence fell upon them and Ren finally felt oblige to break it.

"I'm sorry to impose you all of this like that, I came to you as I knew you were one of the person more incline to believe me as you've always believed in magic."

Kyoko smiled feebly at him. "Don't bother. I'm not angry at you. I'm angry at the Star and I'm also worried about you. What about your jobs? What if you don't shift back? Why are you even shifting on the night. What is even your wish? And-"

Ren chuckled. It was indeed his Kyoko, always concerned.

"One question at the time, please he said grinning a bit. I don't really have the luxury to concern myself with my job but I would appreciate if you could help me reassure everyone."

Kyoko agreed and he went on with his answers.

"As I said. If I don't shift back, I will stay as a cat, my life as an human wouldn't' matter anymore."

He had think at length about it and had to resolve himself to that conclusion. He had only fifteen days left; he didn't really have a chance anymore, realistically speaking. Thinking otherwise was nothing but pipe dream. Now all he could do was accept it.

"I hope that if that's the case, you won't mind having a second cat to care for" said Ren with a crooked grin but failing to genuinely joke about it.

Tears prickled at Kyoko's eyes and she shook her head wildly." I refuse to accept it. I'm not letting this happen. We are going to find to manage to bring you back definitively she stubbornly said on the reach of screaming her dismay.

Ren managed a tired constricted smile but couldn't help sadness being reflected a bit on his face.

"I'm not sure Kyoko. But back to your questions, it's something the Star set up so that I would have better chance to success in the requirements."

Kyoko jumped at the occasion as she had been wondering about those for a while now.

"What are those requirements?" She asked with haste.

"Well Ren started, you wondered what I wish for. You could say I was lonely and that's what provoked everything. She changed me into a cat and I will change back for a little time at night and day and longer with every day that will pass and that will come closer to the full moon as it's on Christmas this year"

"So the Star-… well, hesitated Ren, in short she gave me a chance to changed my situation. So the main requirement is that I need to feel loved and stop denied me joy "Ren made up feeling like it was close enough to the truth.

Kyoko gaped in surprise as what his wish entailed. She had never thought he felt that lonely. Kyoko wondered if she had been too distant with him, maybe if she hadn't try to be so far away and to keep him at arm's length he wouldn't had felt this way. Well, she wasn't presumptuous enough to think she mattered that much but she was still his friend. She wished she had been there for him.

"To feel… loved?" Kyoko demanded with much hesitation.

Ren blushed a bit and turned his head to the side but nodded very slightly.

"And you have until Christmas?" Questioned Kyoko again. "It's…"

Ren gave her a knowing sad smile.

He was happy that he hadn't needed to lie to her too much but so very sad because he already knew the outcome. And Despite the knowledge that ultimately he would rejoice to be at her side forever another part deep down ached for her and mourned the impossibility of his tale of love.

"It's definitively a curse" Kyoko grumbled.

Ren shook his head.

"No. Because there is one last thing you need to know. The Christmas Star said the wish will always find a way to accomplish itself, no matter what. And so if I failed, it's the next best thing he opted to" Ren tried to break out to her.

"But how is being a cat forever is the next best thing?!" Kyoko demanded, retaining herself from screaming.

"Well, a cat is cared for most of the time so technically he isn't alone" Ren countered.

_It's because I will be with you, I wished to be with you, just you…So if I can't be with you as a couple, as an human, my fate will be to be your cat…._Thought Ren in a bittersweet reflexion.

Kyoko cogitated. What he had just said was very unlikely to happen and he knew it and he also seemed to have already accepted it wouldn't happen. It's like he had already given up and agreed to stay as cat. It was so sorrowful and intolerable.

She couldn't let something like that happen. He deserved better than being a cat, even an incredible marvellous cat. Ren was mean to fly in the highest of sky showing how great of an actor he was. He had worked so hard. She knew that. It was his dream, his passion.

She wouldn't let it happen.

_Time or not, I will make it happen! I will make this cat human again!_

_My beautiful fairy will fly again…And not on four paws…!_

Moments had passed as she was pondering and when her gaze crossed back the one of Ren, his green eyes were surround by dark fur again.

"Ren" Kyoko called, pausing to be sure she had his all attention.

"Let's meet your parents" she declared to him with a theatrical poise and determination.

**PS: I have to do the mourning of Cornflake name, it's harder that I thought, I loved that name I came up with, it was so funny but Kyoko finally knows so no more Cornflake I think. Yeah she knows! And I'm pretty sure the rating went up in this chapter. Sob, I was hoping to keep it T rate a little bit more. I'm totally blaming Perse, Enolaisa and Arslan on this.**

**This chapter was so very intense. **

**So, as you can see the explicit part is very light, just a few lines.**

**Hope you will like it. **

**Kisses.**

**Author out.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Conte de noël**

I do not own skip beat! Yoshiki Nakamura does.

Let's make a wish ~chapter 8~

Inside a flat in the north of Sherbrooke, a woman is sitting on a comfortable sofa, worried but resolute. It's the evening and the growing crescent of the lady of the night is lightly emerging in the dusk. The seconds are passing. She is trying to calm herself. She knows she is doing the right thing. Her hands are shaking. Her mind is buzzling with her decision. He's mad. So very mad.

She tried to convince him but he was too balked to take the time to listen.

As such,

A big angry cat, fur ruffled by his mood was going left and right with all the dignity he could muster, ignoring her and hissing or growling now and then.

His cute giant paws full of hair were pacing the carpet incessantly and Kyoko did a supreme effort to not giggle at the view.

It had only been five days since she learned he was Ren and she was still trying to get used to it. It was weird, yes. But the oddest was it seemed it was Ren of them both who were having the hardest time to adapt to the fact she knew. He was distant and a lot more moody she remembered him to be. The first day after that night he simple refused she touched him whatsoever. He wouldn't sleep in her room anymore. Which in a way she could understand and in another she couldn't. He was a cat, he could just leave when he felt he would shift. But for strange reasons and even with her acceptance, he had been adamant at not being close to her at night. Not that he would let her at day. And she began to suspect he felt ashamed that somehow she knew it was him. He wouldn't even let her pet him anymore.

Okay, yeah, she knew he was a Ren but he was still a cat and until that change she would have to care for him also as cat. But the only thing he seemed glad for was that she had stopped to try feeding him cat's food. Besides that, he was being freaky and so so cold. Even the short moments he would change, he would keep his distance with her. She even thought he was upset with her for some reason but he wouldn't talk, wouldn't say a thing.

Well, that and the fact as she hadn't give him the choice when she had decided what was about to happen he was really very upset with her.

She looked at the clock.

"They soon will be here"

The paces stopped and Ren hissed at her. She knew he was persuaded it wouldn't work. He hadn't needed to explain. In fact, he could even have not shown his bad mood and she would still have understood.

It was the new novelty Kyoko had noticed since she knew. It was weak, not really clear most of the time, wasn't possible if she was too far and only happened in moment of deep emotion from his side; but she had noticed.

The oddest of thing. Sometimes…somehow she could perceive things.

A precise thought or some deep feelings from his part. She felt it, knew it.

And she had not become prescient from one day to another the only explanation Kyoko could think of was

_Magic…_

…

_I can feel his panic right now…under the pretence of the angriness, he's so damn panicked and afraid to disappoint them…_

"It will be okay" Kyoko murmured in a comforting tone.

This new phenomena was becoming pretty handy when he refused to open up Kyoko decided.

The bell rang and Kyoko stood up taking Ren under her arm on the way.

He struggled to escape her but she didn't let him.

"Stop sulking. We already went over this. If you need to feel loved as you said so, the best way is meeting up with your parents and stop avoiding them"

She felt him sigh and he let his paws dangled over her arms, resigned and already expecting the worse Kyoko could feel it.

Kyoko hanged him in the air over her face to look into his beautiful hollow eyes.

"They love you and want to see you, to be sure you're safe, Ren"

He turned his head to the side and it was Kyoko's turn to sigh before grabbing softly his head back to make him look at her again.

"Yes, it's not going to be easy to convince them you're a cat but it doesn't mean you have to give up"

He seemed sceptical and she kept getting the idea from him that meeting his parents was useless though she didn't know why he felt that way. Like he knew more about this that he let her know.

She shook her head when the bell rang again and opened it after a big breath.

"Hi Hizuri-san" Kyoko greeted them with a smile.

"Hi…"They replied jaded by the worry they had surely felt for days.

_They looked tired _she thought.

No. They didn't looked tired. They seem to be drained of all the energy of life. No more light in their eyes, no more gleam of mirth. Dark circles could be seen under the eyes. They had even lost weight. There were some dark shadows shrouding them and clinging deep down to the core of their being from what Kyoko could tell. They were barely the pale copy of themselves.

It was so blatant Ren made a strangled sound upon seeing them.

A very little sliver of hope remained, deep down in their eyes but it was hardly visible.

Kyoko cleared the way and they stepped inside. She made them sat, gave them a cup of tea and come back to sit in front of them with Ren in her lap.

They didn't touch anything, just stared at her. Kyoko prepared herself to broach things up to them but Julie was too fast for her.

"You said you had news! Do you know where he is? "Is he okay?!" Please Kyoko if you have any clue, you have to tell us!" she begged to her with despair and Kyoko could feel Ren squirm in anguish in a lap.

Kyoko smiled and nodded though she contained her wariness for their reaction hardly at bay.

"Yes. I have" Kyoko said after deciding how to address the subject to them. "But I have to warn both of you it's-

"Please, don't tell us he's...I-

Kyoko shook her head.

"No, he's alive"

They both breathed in relief.

"But his condition is singular and it can be a good or a bad thing depending on your reaction and believes" confusing them with her choice of words.

"What do you mean, his condition? "Asked Kuu. "Is he hurt?"

Kyoko shook her head again.

"It's not that sort of condition. He is okay, in a way. It's in the area of unbelievable things Kyoko state stalling a little and Ren snorted at her.

She signed.

"What I'm going to ask of you she began at last, is something very hard and challenging. You're not going to believe me. I'm going to look like I lost my mind and I can totally understand why but even so if you want to get your son back, to understand; you will have to have faith in my words"

Kuu looked at her and her serious and anxious eyes and nodded silently.

"Did the president told you about the circumstances of Ren well, Kuon disappearance?" asked Kyoko.

Julie confirmed it.

"All of his affairs were still there like he just vanished into thin air" Julie broke as she said this and started to cry.

Kyoko nodded and remembered the deep incommensurable sorrow she felt not knowing where he was or if he was okay, if he was hurt, if he was even alive.

She hugged Ren tighter and he started to purr.

Kyoko gulped and dove in.

"I-…I want both of you to look at this cat" Kyoko said beginning in the worse way possible.

"The cat? What do you mean? What does he have to do with everything else? "Julie asked already ready to crack. But Kuu stopped her by putting his hand on her arm.

Kyoko's hands trembled and she turned to Ren asking him to do as planned and Ren turned his furry head to them.

"I want you to look at his eyes" Kyoko clarified this time.

Through unconvinced eyes they turned to the cat in her lap and stared at his eyes.

After a moment of complete silence, loud gasps resound into the flat.

"I found him in my room the day of the technical disappearance of Ren" Kyoko explained as they stared in wonder at the big fluffy cat.

They stared back at her and Kyoko saw the exact moment their gazes shifted to incredulity and worry as with no doubt they were beginning to think she had lost her mind.

Kyoko had to hold back what was on the tip of her tongue to pass through her lips and grumbled internally. She understood why they would think that but it didn't make any less disagreeable.

"Come on Kyoko said Kuu at last, raising his hand to point at Ren, you can't possibly mean what I think you are saying…"

"It's at best your worry speaking and making you delusional and at worst-…"

"A very cruel joke" Julie finished at his place.

"Do you really think I would ever do this kind of joke?" Asked Kyoko feeling her temper rise.

Kuu didn't hesitate long.

"No. But-…

"And what if I said I have proofs of what I'm advancing Kyoko cut him, hoping it would tempted them enough.

"Proofs? But who could they exist, it's-…

"Ridiculous. I'm leaving" Julie declared, standing up and already turning around, the stance tended as an arc so much so she was holding back her pain, Kyoko could tell.

"I'm sorry Julie-san, I didn't want to hurt you but if there was the least chance that what I'm saying is true, that is really him, wouldn't you prefer to know? Kyoko pleaded. She had to convince them. If the only way to make him human again was for him to spend time with his parents and see how much they loved him, she couldn't avoid it; no matter how hard it was for them at first.

Still tense, Julie-san sat back, not looking at her and barely containing her tears.

"If I'm losing years of life, it would be your fault Kyoko"

The tired eyes of Kuu thanked her silently.

Kyoko nodded, an happy smile appearing for the first time since they came in.

"Believe me, Julie-san I know how foolish it sounds. But I would like to expose you a series of observations that led me to this conclusion. You are allowed to be sceptical but I will ask you to stay open-minded" Kyoko proposed.

"We are listening" Kuu said.

Kyoko looked down at Ren in permission to start and he shrugged which made Kuu arched a brow and Kyoko smiled.

"I noticed several things she began. And mind I didn't remarked the hazard of the dates until far later on when other elements already had attracted my attention. Of course, there were the eyes that the exact same tint as his. But there is also the fact he doesn't want to eat most of the time and he's perfectly in shape"

They were ready to protest but Kyoko cut in:

"That's not all. He's really smart. Before knowing I tried to give him the pill for cats Kyoko explained with a conspiratory tone before looking down at Ren and he snapped his jaws at her making her giggled, and he managed to not take it every single time"

"Sorry about that by the way "she whispered to him and he blinked softly at her

"I don't see how it sh-

"He would take it into his mouth then go upstairs, open the window, go outside and spitted it there"

"Ah" did Kuu. "Okay that's odd but going as far as to say-…

"Kuu-san" Kyoko interrupted. "I'm not finished"

He conceded and she resumed her points.

"He teased me and actually laughed at my expense when I was thinking about fairies.

"Kyoko cut Julie, don't you think you are imagining it because you miss him? I do. I imagine things all the time. It's perfectly understandable"

"I know, I thought so too at first. Because it's little details. Because there are far more reasonable reasons to see those things or to find similarities when you are pain, I know. I thought so too, I thought I was going crazy, imagining things because I was worried about Ren and all. But wait a minute, the conclusive ones are coming"

Julie nodded, still doubting though.

"The second day after finding him in my flat…Ah I should precise I didn't know Ren had disappeared at that time. But well that day when I woke up I found him Kyoko said pointing at Ren on my chair in front of my office in front of a turned on laptop connected to Ren account. I never, ever have known Ren professional email and even less his password" she proclaimed with a raise in the voice.

For the first time, she saw a bit of doubt emerging in Kuu's eyes.

"There was just no way I could have known" Kyoko insisted.

"You are sure? Julie asked, maybe you misread and-

"I'm positive" Kyoko told her.

"Is that all Kyoko? "Kuu demanded after a moment of reflexion.

"No. There are still two more things. One I will have to show you but for the other …Kyoko got out the blue stone from her pocket and put it on the low table.

"Wait Julie cried out, isn't it the stone you gave to Kuon when he was little.

Kyoko nodded.

"And he gave it to me when he met me. Kuu-san, it's true you had to travel to Kyoto for the promotion of your film when Kuon was ten and you brought him with you?" Kyoko asked in confirmation.

"Yes, it's true" Kuu said surprised. "Did he tell you about it?"

Kyoko shook her head.

"The first time I met your son was in a clearing when I was six and him ten"

"Wait…What?!" They both exclaimed.

Kyoko nodded as the Hizuri stayed there, mouths agape.

"And he gave me this when the time for him to leave came to comfort me for the times I would be sad. And even to this day, it has never failed, it has always comforted me and is still my dearest treasure"

Kyoko waited a bit they come back from their shock. She had let the fairy prince part on the side, it was a secret between Ren and her. Something that belong only to them.

"When I learned about Ren disappearance I was really upset and worried Kyoko started again. Very rattled. But imagine my surprise when _he _Kyoko claimed as she hold Ren up rummaged in my dresser and brought me my stone at the moment I needed it the most"

They didn't say anything so Kyoko finished.

"You are the first one to know beside him. I never told anyone about this before. He was the only one knowing how I was using it to comfort me when I was bad. I didn't realize it at first but when I thought back about it, it's clearly what convinced me" Kyoko ended it there and let them go to the conclusion themselves.

"Only him?" They both repeated after a while.

"Only him" Kyoko confirmed.

"What did you want to show us? Kuu demanded, not quite believing it yet but knowing it was indeed very valid reasons that pushed Kyoko to think that way.

Kyoko stared down at Ren but when he didn't move, clearly sulking again Kyoko lift her head back to his parents.

"He can understand us"

"You are serious?"

She reconfirmed and arched a brow at Ren and he stared at her clearly demanding is they really needed to go through this part of the plan.

"Come on. Show them" Kyoko insisted raising her hand in direction of his parents. "Nothing will better convinced them than this"

He puffed air out but stepped down grimily before going to sat right in front of his parents.

"Ask him a question. He can't talk but he will nod for yes and shook his head for no. Believe me"

Ren turned back to her and growled a bit.

"Why is he angry?" Julie asked, slowly doubting it too.

"He didn't want me to tell you. He didn't want to worry you"

They both looked at Kyoko then at Ren several times but Kuu asked temptatively:

"You really understand us"

Ren nodded and they both gasped.

"You are really a human in a cat body? "Julie asked not really sure she was seeing this right and shaking a little when he confirmed it. She didn't dare ask the question she really wanted to demand.

"Can you tell us what happened?" she demanded after a few seconds.

He shook his head this time and tears started to prickle her eyes.

Kuu took a deep breath and staring intently into those eyes so alike with Kuon's ones, he gathered his courage, not knowing which option he would prefer but knowing he needed to know.

"Son?"

Ren rolled his eyes like it was obvious at this point and nodded vigorously, miaowling a bit. Kuu didn't miss it.

_Hi Dad, Mum. I know we didn't see each other for years and just talked through phones but yeah I'm a cat. Miaow _Ren thought with self-derision.

Julie burst into tears and grabbed Ren savagely making him squeaked a little before he patted her shoulder with his paw making her doubled over in weeps.

"My poor boy…my poor boy…

"Kyoko do you know how this happened? Kuu demanded after calming himself a bit.

"Yes. I know. But to tell you the truth, I was hoping he would be able to tell both of you himself. And For that, I need to know something. Kuu-san, Julie-san, do you sincerely believe he's your son?"

They looked for a second at the big green eyes cat before assuring it to her without hesitation.

"Then", Kyoko told them with a smile, after staring at the night setting and the glowing crescent, "the magic should work". Just wait and have faith and he will tell you everything Kyoko certified them as she stood and threw a blanket near them for him to use before leaving them.

They were confused but they would soon have a big surprised.

…

Exclamations were heard a quarter later and Kyoko grinned, genuinely hoping it would help him with his wish.

…

He had shifted and told them everything. They were shocked but mostly super happy to see him in unharmed and safe.

He had told them the complete truth, stating what were the risks and how high were the chances for him to stay a cat, permanently this time. He had explain what he had to say to Kyoko to make his reasons to make a wish believable and why she had thought meeting with them was the best option for him. He was happy to see them of course but it wouldn't undo his wish. But knowing there wasn't that many chance for him to say what he wanted to say, he hadn't differed any longer. He had told them how much he loved them. Told how much he had feared to have disappointed them Told them what he had felt when Rick had died and why he had needed the fresh started. Why he had felt like he didn't deserve to be happy, to live. Until she came.

Technically what he had said to Kyoko on his reason for his wish weren't completely a lie. He did felt lonely. He did felt he didn't have the right to feel joy. Even right now, a part of him, still thought so.

They had hugged him as long as they could. They had told him how much they loved him, no matter his form. They had assured him there was absolutely no way he could disappointed them. And though it wasn't the best of conditions, for once, he was able to believe them.

Ren hadn't wanted to tell his parents about his current problem because he knew they would worry and that it wouldn't change things but at the same time he was glad Kyoko pushed him to do so.

Of course he was still a cat and things were still very uncertain for him but he had been able to tell his parents the most important things he maybe wouldn't have ever dare to voice out if not for those extreme circumstances. So in a way, if things went for the worse, he would have a sort of closure on that point.

Kyoko came back in the room when he was already back to a cat and his parents made her swear to take care of him.

To which she replied with "No matter what and forever"

They left. Still concerned but a bit reassured that he was alive and in good hands. They knew he didn't have much time to change things and that he would most likely stay a cat but they still hoped for the best.

Ren knew it was useless anyway. He wanted her to be with him because she wanted to, because she felt the same, not because she felt obliged to. And it wouldn't work in any case if the feelings weren't genuine.

…

**End of chapter 8**

**PS: Yeah, pretty intense chapter. Be warry of next chapter. It won't be a joyful one. **

**Kisses**

**Author out.**


	9. Chapter 9

Conte de noël

I do not own skip beat! Yoshiki Nakamura does.

_**Let's make a wish ~ chapter 9~**_

Days passed.

He was depressed. He knew he didn't have much chance but he still couldn't believe things would end that way. That his only opportunity would end with the least little chance for things to be different. He had tried talking to Kyoko, closing up to her even through his situation but it didn't work. She was caring with him and paying so much attention to what he could wish for it was driving him mad. He would go to work with her when she had to work and stay at home when she didn't need to. But with each day passing his sorrow was growing as the time was escaping him. And with the urgency he was feeling he had become more distressed and jealous, not letting anyone go near her. A behaviour that he knew was inacceptable but couldn't refrain on the time being. He was so possessive than Kyoko had asked him what was going on with him.

And then she had tried to purposely avoid some people like she knew he didn't like it

That were the times where she guessed what bothered him before it even expressed it in any way, it even seemed like she could read his mind or heart sometimes.

So he had taken a step back. No matter the reason, he couldn't act that way. He couldn't prevent her to see someone or be with someone. And if he was being realistic about it, at the way things were going, he would become just a simple pet and one day, one day she would come back home with a partner.

So he had back out. He wasn't really able to communicate to begin with but he had stopped trying to do the bare minimum. He knew deep down the end was coming and he had to accept it. He didn't even care for acting anymore. Getting his life back wouldn't make much sense to him right now because though he had tried to fool himself and yes acting was his passion it would never measure up to the love he felt for her or his need to be with her, to see her. And besides his needs, there was also the deep desire to see her happy, to be the one making her happy and spoiling her.

So he had made a decision. He had already thought about it earlier but something about seeing his parents had made him hesitate for a bit, thinking that maybe, maybe it was possible. Even while knowing it had nothing to do with his relationship with Kyoko. Seeing his parents had gave him hope for a short moment and so he had pushed back the thought.

But it was time to face the truth. There would be no miracle or turn back in the few short days remaining.

So, Ren was trying to stay away from Kyoko as much as possible, playing it moody and freaked out when really all he felt was an intolerable, incommensurable sadness. He needed to do that until the 25th was behind. Because as long as there was still time left his foolish heart wouldn't listen completely.

He had also noticed something. The Christmas Star had told him that with time closing to full moon and Christmas, he would have longer times as human but for some odd reason, it wasn't happening that way.

He didn't know what went wrong but for 5 days now he hadn't shift once. Or rather yes, he knew why but he had a hard time admitting to himself.

Still, he had to.

He would help him when his time will be no more.

He was feeling guilty too. He knew he was hurting Kyoko by being distant. She was worried sick about him and he would hide all the time. She had even wondered if the animal part of him was taking over his human brain and thought that maybe he was turning completely animal. He didn't want to pain her but it was better this way. He couldn't tell her his reasons, she wouldn't be able to do anything about it. And he had sworn to himself to not make her feel guilty about what would happen to him after.

For a few days now, Kyoko would even go as far waking up purposely in the middle of the night in hope he would have changed and to be able to talk to him.

He hadn't even tried to explain to her why it wasn't happening anymore, he didn't want to pain her. It wasn't her burden to bear.

Once the date would be passed he would stop avoiding her. No matter how much it would hurt him, he would stop and cling to her because it would be his life in 5 days. Yes, 5 days. The 19th was coming to an end, it was ten p.m.

But he knew and he had to admit it to himself at least. He wasn't changing anymore for a mere simple reason.

_It's because I gave up…_

He looked at her from the hall. Wishing things different. Wishing to be able to be the one she would want. Wishing she would love him, even just a little. Wishing so many and knowing none of it would happen.

He even wished to hold her in human arm one last time before accepting his fate.

_Just one last time…_

He turned around and patted away from the bedroom.

…

Kyoko felt sick.

She had tried everything she could think of but he wouldn't let her in.

He closed himself off for more than a week now and was spending most of his time away from her. She didn't understand.

She had even stalked him, in hope that if she was close enough he would accept to try to express what was the problem or that at least she could have hear what was bothering him through the bond she seemed to have developed with his thoughts.

But he wouldn't even let her close enough most of the time.

The days were escaping her and she couldn't find any solution to help him. She knew he wasn't good but that was it. Kyoko had even feared his human part was leaving him and that was the only thing he had reassured her in the last days.

She couldn't stand it. There weren't that many days left and she was fearing he wouldn't be able to have his life back. Most of all, she missed him as a human. She missed their talks, his human teasing even. It wasn't the same. She missed him so much.

And he was becoming even more distant.

She had even set a clock to wake up at night and look for them in hope they could talk searching for him everywhere and finding curled on the couch as a cat. It was five days now. He didn't change anymore. It was like, it was already too late. Like, there was nothing more to do.

Then an occasion presented itself and for the first time in days she heard what he felt. And it struck her down badly.

She felt such a bottomless grief she couldn't help to cry for him. She couldn't understand what was hurting him so much. Or rather, she had felt it wasn't about not getting his life back. He was resigned and immensely miserable but it wasn't about that.

But Kyoko couldn't figure it out. Couldn't find what could be the other reason making him even more pained than not getting his life back.

And it was unbearable! To see the man that she loved suffering so much…It was tearing her apart.

She had talked to him. She had tried to comfort him but he wouldn't let her. She had even go mad at him. Nothing worked.

That night she went to bed, hiding him her tears that his distance and his own pain had provoked and fell asleep in misery, beating herself up for not being able to even help him when he needed it the most. She would have done everything to help him, to comfort him, to relieve him even just a bit. But he had to let her do it first!

_He doesn't deserve to suffer…_was the thought that stayed with her in her slumber.

PS: Sorry for the short chapter. You will have a longer next one. Chapter 10 is almost done. Will post it Sunday or Monday normally. Kisses.

Author out.


	10. Chapter 10

**Conte de noël**

I do not own skip beat. Yoshiki Nakamura does.

_**Let's make a wish**_

The clock ticked his last second on December 19th in the city and in a soundly asleep flat, someone appeared at the first strike of the 20th , looking upon the occupants as a very very sad cat curled himself against the human woman, not able to resist the urge to be near her after all, she was sure of it.

The entity did the equivalent of a human sigh, frowning at them. It wasn't going as planned at all. But she should have guessed it with those two.

The amount of repressed feelings were dreadful and stinging at her being with every second she stayed.

The man had convinced himself he wasn't worth her and that it was beyond his reach to make her love him. He gave up and was already planning to spend the remaining of his days as a cat.

And despite his sorrow, he had even decided it was for the best if it ended it this way.

The Star resisted the inclination to pinch him awake and make him realize by herself just how wrong he was. The damn woman loved him, of course she did.

And she was making herself sick with her desire to help him and the pain he inflicted her by staying away from her. She was so afraid and sorry for him the entity could read the young woman would gladly change her place with him if he would let her do.

Magical dust fell as she ruffled her being and grumbled for a good moment against these two resisting idiots.

He wasn't supposed to give up. It was supposed to make him realize how much she loved him when he would see how sad she had been of his disappearance. Make them closer once she would have discover it was him. But no, he did all the opposite of what he was supposed to do.

Worst of all: They didn't really need her. This wish. They didn't need it. They were already in love, they already knew each other. If only they had stop playing idiots, they would have already been together.

They could have make it all comes true if they weren't so stubborn.

The Star grumbled again.

Broken people were such a pain. They were always too persuaded of the lack of worth or just plainly selfless to just once, think only about them and grab what they wanted.

No, they had to run in circles as they worried like a hamster.

The entity smiled.

They were also the kindest and purest soul you would find and it was more than enough of a compensation for their blindness.

They need to let go of their worries, both of them, for just an instance.

She chuckled suddenly, getting an idea.

"I suppose I could give him just once more nudge…"

And the best way to do so would be to get rid of _her _doubts, making her see she can help him.

The Star raised a hand and with the softest smile, blew magical dust on both of them making the woman breathed as she relaxed and the cat changing back to human. He turned right away to embrace the woman in his arms.

"It's the last time I can intervene young man, you blocked the magic with your depressed thoughts if after this night you don't believe in it I won't be able to help you"

She grinned at the picture they made. It was obvious.

"Why fight it so much…Let yourself dream something that is real…both of you…"

_Love can't be created but it can't be fight either young ones…_

The Star starred once at them before turning winking at the white cat observing her and the female cat purred at her in reliefs and thanks.

"You're welcome. But they still will have to get the last step done"

The cat looked at her without blinking and a silent message passed through them.

The entity nodded once at her and slowly evaporated with a last gentle smile, promising to come once more on the 25th.

…

Soft hard texture under the tips of her fingers, under her cheek pressed on it. Steady breathing. Heavenly scent and the deep sensation of safety that englobed her all.

That's what Kyoko woke up to.

Her fuzzy mind holding her to slumber, she struggled to creak her eyes open against the irresistible desire to fall back into delightful nothingness and pushed a little on the silky surface.

But when her golden pupils eventually peeked through her lids enough for her to see the foreign reason of her bliss she tumbled right into the deepness of flamboyant green eyes as sleepy and as lost into her eyes as she was in his.

As soon as awareness crept back to them Ren jumped backward, barely still on the bed.

"I'm sorry. My deepest apologies Kyoko Ren uttered as he began to immediately turn around. "I was cold and-…I will leave right away"

Kyoko grabbed at his wrist just before he managed to exit the bed, covered slightly by a sheet.

"Don't!"

"Kyoko, I-

But she didn't let him finish.

"You avoided me for days, Kyoko exclaimed as pain coated her voice in roughness, did I do something wrong?"

Ren turned back to her on the instant. "Of course you didn't"

He was blaming himself for not being strong enough to resist her pull. He had felt cold, it was factual. But it wasn't only a physical cold. Even knowing he didn't have any chance any more wasn't able to refrain himself his desire for her closeness.

Kyoko's hand trembled. She knew he didn't want to talk. She knew he was not okay but somehow for the first time ever she was absolutely certain she could help him, that _she_ was the one that will be able to do that.

Her feelings for him pulsed through her forbidding her to give up and pull way ever again no matter the outcome, no matter if he didn't feel that way. Kyoko felt the price to not reach out right now would be like betraying herself and him.

She wished to help him more than anything in the world at this very instant and with this new certitude, she was sure she was capable of it.

She wouldn't let go. Never again. Not if there was any chance. He had turned to her after all. He had come to her.

"I know you're suffering. A lot."

Ren's shocked face to her declaration was the best opportunity she would have to continue so that what she did.

"I don't know why but I know. And I also know you gave up turning back human"

He nodded but said nothing. He didn't get how she had figured that much but it didn't change a thing.

"Let me help" Kyoko demanded after a while.

Ren starred at her wondering what she intended by that.

She gave him a sheepish look. "I don't really know how to but please let me help Ren. Can I do anything, anything at all?" She asked, pretty desperate by now as he kept his catatonic state.

Ren shift his gaze aside, not wanting to see her earning expression. There was nothing she could do. Things were how they were.

"You can't" Ren said bitterly.

She grabbed his face violently with both of her hands forcing him to look at her as she a furious glary fire burned inside of her eyes.

"That's not true! And you know it"

When he still didn't answer but closed his eyes she shook him with her hands, her all being feeling the breaking point coming.

"Come on...Ren. Even if it's just talk. Let me in damn it!"

He shook his head and tried to pull aside but she kept him there.

"There must be-…There must be something I can do! Listen to me Ren…Ren! "She shouted forcing him to open his eyes again.

Ren didn't say a word; he just looked at her, his pain blatant in his green eyes but no words to express it.

"Ren, I'm warning you Kyoko declared with an unknown blaze of fury and something else in her eyes as she looked at him, I'm forbidding you to give up, you hear me, you can't give up. I know you to be one of the strongest people I ever met. It's not like you to not fight and I won't let you!"

"It's not a fight to win or acting Kyoko, there is nothing to do" Ren growled getting angry himself. He was there, trying to accept she wouldn't ever feel…And here she was telling him to fight it. The entity said so herself, it's not something you force.

"Then find a way! Find a new way to fight this, damn it Ren!"

"You're saying like it was easy but it's not-

"I don't care. If there is someone who can beat the impossible it's you" shouted Kyoko with a passion and faith in him that would have make him blush in any other circumstances if he wasn't that angry. He didn't have any other way. No trick, nothing.

"Would you listen to me, I'm telling you-…

She grabbed his head with more force and pulled him to her.

"No. You listen. I won't ever let you go until you accept to do something. To talk. To ask for my help. Anything…But I swear Ren that I would make you suffer a lot more if you decide to not fight Kyoko growled at his face ready to use her fists against him he was sure of it if he didn't cooperate.

_Damn stubborn woman!_

She was fighting for him. To force him to stand for himself. A ball of fury and passion and grace. And friendship love he supposed. Such a beauty in her care; and all Ren wanted to do was to kiss her. Endlessly. Until she realized that the only thing he still wanted was her; the only way he could still fight was through love.

He blinked. He knew it wouldn't work.

_You want me to fight?_

_Okay._

_I will fight. To the best of my abilities._

"Okay" he suddenly agreed in a whisper just loud enough for her to hear with a somewhat resigned sad but also sneaky smile if that was possible and Kyoko starred at him doubtfully. But she still jumped at his caving, feeling hope.

"Tell me" she urged.

He breathed silently for a long minute and closed his eyes again before opening them to gaze at her.

"Anything?"

"Yes. Anything" She hastily confirmed, her sincerity nonetheless poignant in her tone.

He casted his head to the side and his hair fell in front of his eyes preventing him to see his expression. A shaking breath escaped him and then he opened his lips and closed them.

"Tell me "Kyoko softly repeated.

His lips parted once more and Ren pronounced his bold words aloud, nearly snapping at her in inner pain.

"What if what I ask was to be in your arms tonight?"

Kyoko starred at him, not getting it of course.

"But you wer-

Ren shook his head, preparing himself for it.

"What if what could help me was to be in your arms? Intimately "He specified this time.

Kyoko blinked but didn't react right away and Ren went on raising his gaze to her own with a intensity that tore at her soul the longer she looked at it.

"What if what I ask was to be with you?" He demanded in defiance, the glowing in his stare getting the point of inferno.

She fixed him, blinked, tried to speak and failed. Repeating this pattern several time before blushing crazy.

_I knew it…_

Ren faced away. He had had his answer.

He stood. Hiding his body answer to the very raw and striking pain he felt and tried to gather his dignity.

"Okay" the sitting form on the bed murmured shyly making Ren stopped in his track and plopped back on the bed as his head shot to her in shock to see a smiling but blushing Kyoko looking at him sideway.

"Come again" he said before noticing he was even talking.

She shifted a bit and sat on her hands but repeated it.

"I said okay"

He gaped at her.

"Kyo-..ko, you got what I mean, right?" He was sure she wasn't serious or didn't understand.

"I did get it" Kyoko answered, her hue rising to her roots.

"And your reply is still the same?" he asked once more, wanting to be sure.

She nodded.

He frowned. He didn't understand. He had said this expecting her to wildly object to it. He didn't want her to accept, that would be taking advantage of the situation and her, he couldn't do that.

"I'm sorry, he said ashamed, I should never have said that. It wasn't the least right. Forget it all"

She laid her hand onto his own and waited until he would look back again.

"Would it help you?" she whispered.

"That's not the point, I can't possibly-

"Why not? I agreed, didn't I?"

"You shouldn't. Not for this sort of reason" Ren roared shaking his hand in demonstration.

"Ren, if comfort can help you I will gladly give it to you" Kyoko countered softly.

He tried to step away but she grabbed hold of his hand. "No Kyoko, you shouldn't do this just to comfort someone, never"

Kyoko huffed.

She was nervous as hell but true to be told she wanted this. Of course, she wanted to help him and she was sincere when she said she would do anything so she would have agreed. But it was far from the only reason, egoistically speaking, she wanted to be with him like that so if it was a way to help him, she just couldn't find the strength to refuse him.

But now that she was okay with it he was backtracking fast.

"Ren, Kyoko began again as she lift her arms to him, I said yes but I never said it was the only reason didn't I? Now, reply to me. Would it help you?"

His stare at her transfixed by her opened arms. He tried to fight, he really did. He tried to stay away from her temptation. From her sweet words. From this gentleness he could feel from her very core at this moment. But he still found himself wrapped in her soft arms in the following seconds, failing miserably.

For long quiet moments, none said anything, none did anything. Then her voice echoed in an enchanting murmur into the room but with blaring volume into his heart.

"Do you want this, Ren?"

He lost the battle and closed his arms on her.

"Yes"

Tightened his hold.

_More than anything…_

He fell into her. As simply as that.

**Warning: lemon ahead. If you don't feel comfortable, skip through it.**

He pulled away just enough to look at her and dove in her golden orbs, seeking for something.

"You sure? Positive? Certain?"

She chuckled and blushed further down her pyjamas under his piercing stare but nodded without even a blink.

His limbs shook as Ren felt his control slip. His chains fall. The longing and desire he had for her overwhelming her.

Slowly,

Slowly,

He closed the gap between their faces. His lips hovered a few millimetres from her own as he searched once more her eyes but only found a hidden firing gleam and some strange emotion in; but none of what he had feared to see.

He threw reason to the wind, not able to care about consequences anymore with the ball of nerves, feelings and despair swirling inside him.

"Kyo-…Kyoko" he whispered in a helpless moan just before he glided one hand around her waist and another through her hair ending the bridge between them to lay his lips on hers. With hesitation first, barely daring to touch them. Then when she answered, with trepidation, elation.

Then with crushing need when the gear shifted and his doubts vanished, all seemed to accelerate as his blinding need and lust took control.

He parted his lips and slipped his tongue in her mouth, his thirst climbing as she whimpered through sighs. They danced. Kisses after kisses without end; reaching to the other through their tongues, their lips, their breaths. Pulling, seeking more. More contacts, more feels as they swam in the new world of sensations only the other could provide.

Every touch, every sensation was making him all the more drunk in her and her feel.

They broke apart at last, no more air to aspire but not caring and Ren's head fell to her shoulder.

His heart was threatening to explode with how much he felt at that moment but he wouldn't stop. He couldn't. Not anymore.

The pulp of his lips closed on her neck and he peppered it with little airy kisses.

One.

Another.

And another.

Slowing down with every one he laid even through the maelstrom of fastness he felt inside.

The melodic sound of her moans rang in his ears and her pyjamas top flew from her. He was planning to continue his ministrations but she prevented him to even get a glimpse when she pressed herself against him and started kissing his jaw and ear.

He growled at the feel of her naked bust against him and her kisses and murmured her name again.

He pushed her down onto the bed.

She didn't utter a word and just stared at him before lifting her hand to him.

He took it and interlocked his fingers with hers as he pushed her arm above her head. They looked at each other, green into gold. Their gazes deep but trustful, their stomachs a knot and desire burning inside of them.

His lips brushed hers once more and he sought confirmation again.

She smiled and nodded.

Ren let go of everything. His past, his worries, his work. Even his pain.

Only remained her. Right now. Right here.

He disposed of the rest of her clothes and took the time to admire her fully and thoroughfully, _you're so beautiful_, which to his pleasure made her blush heavily and he let his body descended to press on her own naked one softly and nuzzled her neck just under her hair to murmur once again, her name.

Then he embraced her. He intended to take his time. No matter the circumstances, he wouldn't rush such an unique experience with her.

He glided his hands on her body to the rhythm of his kisses, strong but slow. Running his hands on her arms, the sides of her breasts, her waist, her thighs and legs.

Then he repeated it. His caresses even slower and sighs escaped Kyoko as he worshipped her. Her skin slipped under the tips of his fingers like some sort of luxury silk and he never wanted to stop touching her. Her sighs thrilled him. He felt each of his five senses had been captured and mesmerized by her.

Ren bent his head, not able to contain himself anymore.

He rained her body with kisses.

Here in the crook of her neck. On the tips of her fingers. On her chin.

On her toes, biting them playfully. On her breasts.

On the inside of her thigh which made her moan again.

And there on her belly paying extra attention as she seemed especially receptive there making him chuckled.

"You're sensitive here",Ren said tapping her belly with his forefinger while he hugged her waist with his other arm. He brushed his hair against it and she giggled.

"Stop it, it tickl-

But he had already stopped it and employed himself to give her a beautiful hickey on this sweet tender flesh of her making her gasped in the process.

"Ren…"She sighed as he finished and nuzzled it before coming back for more kisses. He now could feel the smell of her desire and it made his head cloudy.

He didn't understand. The more he kissed her, the more he wanted it. The more he touched her the more he craved it. He had barely brushed her that he already felt he will always wish for more out of her.

He felt like an addict. There was no quenching to this thirst.

He kissed her lips again and pulled back to look at her in wonder and she raise her hand to caress his cheek then lift herself to kiss his torso and it was too much.

Every skim drove him to a new point of no return, farther, and he felt like his skin was in fire.

He went down again sucking on her swollen breasts to distract himself to just dive into her. Going further down, he didn't stop at her belly this time and Kyoko sat up a bit to look.

"Where are yo-

"Ohhhh" she cried out in surprise.

She strangled herself and he grinned sending her a heady clouded look as he smirked and kissed and pulled at her clit.

The eyes half-lidded, Ren licked her folds slowly then faster then slower again, savouring the deep sweetness coating his tongue and the incessant moans and squirms of Kyoko between his arms. His massive erection sprang with each of her moves, eager to take part to the action, the blood pulsing through it every few seconds and his legs shook a bit under the control he exerted to his body, making him a bit dizzy. Replacing his tongue by his fingers, he rose back to Kyoko's face to see her.

All of sudden Kyoko's body trembled and arched as she came, hair dishevelled, red and sweaty and she moaned. Ren moan with her as he saw her in such a state of pleasure. So beautiful and so free at that moment.

He crushed his lips to her and Kyoko replied clinging to him with her legs, her arms and fingers in his hair arousing him even further and he grabbed at every part of her he could attain, palping, caressing, massaging.

He had never felt such intensity. There was no way he could ever control himself with her. He was just feels. Pure unaltered feels. He felt desperate with the magnitude of his longing.

He pulled back from her lips and gazed at her with a question in the eye.

She smiled and opened her legs in reaction, holding him against her.

Ren rubbed his cock at her wet slit and groaned at the sensation it invoked in him as pleasure shoot through for each friction he created.

He put himself completely above Kyoko and gazed at her. He grabbed her wrists resting on his shoulders with her hands and forced them both on the mattress behind her head to weave back his hands with hers.

He squashed his lips to her and moved them with gracious dexterity as he plunged and swirled sensually his tongue inside of her mouth, his skills ranking the quality of a craftsmanship and as such blowing her mind away fully. He was using such a power, such a passion in the way he was kissing her and yet; Kyoko couldn't help to be mostly moved by the tenderness she perceived in them and puzzling her.

Utterly distracted, she didn't notice what was happening until he thrusted his imposing shaft inside of her making her cried out.

Seated as still as he could control it, Ren struggled to not move. His body begged him to do something to increase the overwhelming pleasure he was feeling and he was fighting it so much he was starting to sweat without batting a lash. He could suppose it wasn't her first based on her reaction and the lack of barrier but he also knew some girls didn't have it.

"You okay?" he asked with concern filling his voice as he looked at her for any sign of pain, any sign of her trying to hide the pain.

But Kyoko sighed in contentment and relaxed even more, taking him even further and he had the weird desire to miaowl in pleasure. A disturbing want.

"I'm okay" Kyoko murmured as her eyes locked with his giving him all the answers he needed.

Releasing one of her hand, Ren caressed her right cheek delicately with the tips of his fingers. A silent message passed through them and for the shortest second his already fast-beating heart accelerated once more with the weird notion there was more to this for Kyoko that simple affection. But the moment passed too quickly and his body took control as he sank into her.

He lifted his hips as he looked at her and thrusted back strongly inside and Kyoko gasped. Once. Two. Three. He repeated it and initiated a slow rhythm of swaying as he kissed her, hugged her and embraced her desperately in his grasp.

He rocked her body, again and again. Thrusting, hitting that spot that was making her moan consistently.

"R-Ren…she moaned louder.

The pleasure, the feeling of having her in his arms, shaking in ecstasy and desire. Touching her constantly, getting to learn her body and the way she was in the glow of passion.

It was driving him nuts. Blinding him to the point of losing foot with reality.

_I need to control…or…_

He couldn't hurt her by going too strong at her.

_I'm losing my grip…_

"Ren…Kyoko said interrupting his efforts and the beginning of his panic with her calm tone. "Don't hold-…hold back…I can handle…" She pushed back against him prompting him to accelerate.

His last reservations fell away and he lost all sense of surrounding besides her being, his crave for her, his feelings for her. He sped up his pace and hence he rammed inside her core making her body quake under the tremendous assaults of his mad thrusts.

Her insides squeezed his penis suddenly and her body tensed the orgasm shook her and she expulsed air with a melodious scream and Ren groaned loudly after he pushed a few more times and as his own pleasure overcame him. He dropped his head heavily in the hole of her neck and mumbled her name in wonder.

He had never felt such a pleasure. No matter the years of experiences he was supposed to have, it didn't matter at all. The feelings and pleasure were so different and so much stronger he had lost all sense of reason.

Ren pulled back from her core and rest his head on her chest hugging her tightly and watching her as she starred at him and as colour surface everywhere on her skin where he could see. And the longer he watched, the deeper it became.

Ren chuckled and smiled heavenly at her.

_So cute…_

"Are you okay? "He asked again concerned that he could have hurt her after all.

She nodded and blushed harder.

"Did the cat swallow your tongue?" Ren asked playfully.

Kyoko turned her head aside and he saw her biting her lips to prevent a smile and she shook her head.

Ren started to fear he had done something wrong. Even if she wasn't hurt maybe something wasn't right. She hadn't utter a word since they…Maybe she-

"Do you regret it? Ren urgently demanded, already fearing he had overstepped and ruined everything.

She froze.

"No! Of course no!" She shouted at him exasperated.

"Then why? You didn't said anything since-

"I'm feeling shy. Don't mind me. Just give me a few minutes" She grumbled, hiding her face in her hands.

"Oh" did Ren before grinning in all innocence and plopping back on his make-pillow without a care. "Okay then"

A few minutes ticked by and he felt he was going to fell asleep when a giggled erupted in the room and her hand that he hadn't noticed was caressing his hair for a while now, moved to rest on his throat.

She burst-up in laughs completely.

"Hmm?" he mumbled in question.

"You're purring…" she whispered with the tone of confidence and glee.

"I'm…not" he responded by reflex before actually putting his hand where her own was and confirming it.

"Still a cat…I see" Kyoko uttered behind her hands to hid her grinning smile.

Ren jumped at her and as she was beginning to protest when he kissed her soundly and she kissed him back after a few seconds shock. They were at it for a short while when it grew more heated. Ren pulled back to look at her with hoody eyes. He pressed her flush to his body and murmured to her ear.

"Would once more would be okay?" He genuinely asked and Kyoko blinked in surprise, not expecting it and Ren smirked at her, the gleam of the emperor in the eye. As if he was done, he hadn't even softened.

She agreed and he kissed her once more, hoping he wouldn't wake up if it was a dream or that tomorrow would never come.

**PS: God the emotional deep nearly killed me here. Yeah I'm letting you there. Yeah I know I'm cruel. **

**I also know we didn't have much idea of what Kyoko was thinking this chapter so I'm wondering if it should a short flashback or not…**

**Anyway, normally, there are no more than two chapters left. Still complicated and I don't know when I will actually post this one. So I won't advance myself.**

**In best case, you might have chapter 11 and 12 both for Christmas. In worst, you will have this one and the 11 for Christmas and the 12 after. Depends on things I can't control so I can't say yet.**

**Kisses. I hope you will like it. This lemon gave me a lot of work to make it believable between the situation, how those idiots are, the desperation they felt at that time messing things up and what the Star did. **

**I was planning releasing this on Monday after all but I will be busy shopping for Christmas diner so I won't have the time. Reason why you will have this sooner. **

**Reviews are food for us, don't forget to comment if you like it and just to share your thoughts.**

**Author out.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Conte de noël**

I do not own skip beat! Yoshiki Nakamura does.

_It's early on the 24th december but i won't have time to post it later otday so i'm doing it right now. It's my Christmas gift to all of you. I wish you a merry eve and Chirstmas._

_**Let's make a wish -chapter 11-**_

She cracked open her eyes stretching in the wide bed before curling back in a blur to the warm hard softness holding her.

It took her a moment to realize but when she did, her nose coloured then her face and her neck. Her eyes glazed over the naked chest and she peeked at the man beside her still in the grip of sleep.

She closed her lids back assaulted by memories. Oversized hands caressing her, running on her, pulse quickening as pleasure overcome her, scorching kisses tracing an ethereal path on her skin…

She sighed and couldn't help but reach out to touch the hard planes of his torso as she recollected.

Burning hardening muscles under the palm of her hands, rubbing against her chest; on the inside of her legs, lean long ones shifting, pushing. Hoarse groans and moans exciting her to no end. The ardent hard flesh driving exquisitely inside of her again. then again.

And; the tender way he had embraced her.

Insatiable. Relentless. But always so soft in his way of handling her. It was eleven a.m but she had barely slept. He had too much endurance. Her body felt like a puddle of woe.

She nuzzled her nose on his collarbones, breathing his soothing smoky scent. She felt intoxicated to her very soul. Like she had been in his presence too long and had absorbed a bit of him by mistake. She tightened her hold on his with her hands and pressed herself harder to him. She didn't want to face this morning. Didn't want to be aware. She was refusing to wake up, refusing to leave; refusing to face the reality. Refusing to admit it was not what she so wished it to be. Her eyes watered and she tried to fall deeper into him swallowing back what she felt.

She kissed his neck a couple of times and back away to look at his face and pushed off some strands from his face.

She was running her hands through the soft locks for a few minutes now when his eyes blinked open to look at him.

He didn't say anything, just looked at her. Deep and long, hiding another mystery in his beautiful eyes.

Kyoko hide the part of her that was feeling pained to face reality and showed him a quiet smile.

He lift his hand to caress her cheek and-

Changed back into the big main coon.

Kyoko sighed and put her chin on her pillow to look him in the eyes. Last night hadn't help it seemed.

_Or more like…I wasn't enough…_

_Maybe I was able to help him a bit but I'm not enough to lift the wish he made…_

_I'm not enough…_

Kyoko smiled and petted his head. She knew that of course but witnessing it and making it irrefutable was far more hurtful.

There was nothing to say. All she could do was hoping he would find the right person or if he didn't she would care for him as long as he wished for it. She wouldn't leave him, even if he was a cat.

She stood after wrapping her body in a sheet and told him she was going to take a shower. He nodded.

He looked okay she supposed but it was hard to tell exactly what he was thinking under this form. She could grasp he was calmer than before, like if he was at peace a little. But she wasn't sure.

At least she didn't feel the crushing resignation and pain from him she had felt before. She took her shower and dressed up.

She wasn't feeling pretty depressed herself. Despite that night and how magical it had been, she felt like there was nothing else she could do. She didn't want to see him stay like that. Not if it was making him unhappy.

He didn't deserve that.

_I can't accept it…_

_I feel like I'm losing him…_

Which was stupid. She knew it. Even if he stayed a cat, he would be alive and he wasn't hers to begin with.

But she still felt she was right. Like everything would end if he stayed a cat.

_Like any reason he has to live will disappear…_

_I won't let him!_

_We are going to find a way_ she decided. She would think as positively as possible. And do as if everything would go right.

She called his parents and asked if they could make a copy of his passport for when he would turned back. His parents told her they had called the president days ago and had told him Kuon was with them until the situation changed, relieving poor Yashiro-san and Lory for an heavy burden.

Kyoko went back into her room and explained the call to Ren and told him they were going shopping to buy him clothes and then they would do some activities together.

He pointed at himself to remind her of his condition and looked at her with suspicious eyes.

"I don't care if you are a cat or not. We are going to have fun and buy you clothes. There are chances you will change back again since you changed last night and it's for longer times than before so it's becoming a necessity" declared Kyoko.

He jumped on her knees when she sat to put socks on and tried to look at her eyes but Kyoko didn't let him and just took him under her arm, ready to go.

And that's how they spent the next few days. Buying clothes then buying new ones when he would abruptly change back as the clothes would just disappear to no one knew where. They went for walks and shopping and read and listened to music.

They distracted themselves as much as they could clang to the other as much as they could. Only not at night. Yes, he would change back and yes they would cuddle sometimes but he was keeping a certain distance. Which Kyoko didn't understand because, she wouldn't have mind if he had wanted to be with her that way again and knowing he would maybe stay a cat forever after. She had wanted to. Of course, she wanted to touch him and be in his arms. It was precisely because her greedy heart wouldn't listen to her anymore and just screamed and screamed its desires to be with the man that she had left. It had become too hard to hide what she felt so she had left to not damper their friendships.

It didn't matter anymore in all case. He didn't try or even evoked _that night _and she would respect what he wanted. Plus, she also knew it had most likely only been a moment of weakness that had pushed him into her arms. It wasn't that he was completely distant like before but something was different. Off.

He had behaved oddly all the time those last days. Staring at her, repeatedly, looking puzzled and thinking on his side even on the few moments he was human sometimes. Kyoko had supposed he had a lot to think about if you were to accept to stay like a cat, a lot to settle and wrap our mind around.

It was killing her. He didn't feel resigned, not completely at least but he didn't seem to fight it neither. And she was breaking apart with the notion of not being to help him and losing her way to him. And him losing any meaning to his life.

She didn't want to pain him or add more to his plate that he already had so she didn't voice it. She hided it as much as she could even she wanted nothing more to switch place with him, find something to relieve him of this curse, do something; anything.

It was the 24th and the end of the evening today. 11 p-m to be exact. They were taking a small walk in the snow in the little park near her flat and Kyoko was carrying a small bag with clothes for him in it. Things weren't going as planned. These last days he had changed back in a cat earlier and earlier as the full moon was approaching until he was changing as soon as the night was there. Which meant around 5 p.m. in December. But not today.

The big main coon cat was walking a few feet in front of her, not looking at her when she heard him. Heard his thought as the cat raised his head to look at the glowing moon.

_So this is the end…I won't change back once more…_

Her eyes teared up and Kyoko gasped when she heard him. Her head swirling and refusing to ever accept such a thing.

_No! _she cried in her head.

The cat jumped at bit but she didn't notice.

…

Ren padded in the snow a few steps away from Kyoko. His mind had been so full in thoughts lately these last few days had passed in a blur to him.

One of the major thing going on in his head was _that night. _No matter how many time went by he still couldn't assimilate it. They had actually made love. He had made love to her. It was surreal. _And god, was it something…_

His heart and body were still ready to explode each time he reminisced what happened. The way he had felt, the way she had felt, the way he had touched her, the way she had touched him. He shuddered again. If he had ever felt he was at her mercy before he was much more far gone now.

Nothing could compare. Nothing could be so good. Nothing could be so right.

Everything looked bright. Everything looked alighted.

Nothing could lighten up his heart and bring so much tender poesy in his life than an instant in her arms.

He felt light and bubbly.

He felt mighty and sunny.

He felt quiet and warm.

He felt alive and charmed.

His body in fire.

His heart glowing from the inside.

He never wanted again to lie.

For a few hours he had had a taste of heaven and he never wanted to drop back on earth ever again.

And then he changed back in a cat. He just had the time to cross her gaze and he was back in animal form. He didn't even have the time to talk to her. To explain to her what it meant to him. But then he realized that if he changed that should have meant she didn't see it like anything more than comfort.

He got depressed again. But only for a moment. Because he had a taste. And he couldn't let go. He knew things weren't different, knew he didn't have more chances than before.

But Ren wasn't able to accept it anymore. Not after being with her. Not after having an idea of what it could be if they were together.

So he resolved himself to do everything possible in the time left to convince her. He had just made that decision when she came from a shower and his plans fell apart from this moment and for the remaining days.

From the moment he heard her.

Or felt her. Or both. Ren couldn't tell. But he was able to perceive some things from her. Feelings or impressions. It had shocked him so much at first he had been jumpy every time he got something from her.

But at that time when she came back from her shower he had felt such a pain coming from her he completely forgot about his projects. He hadn't understood why but she was very hurt and tormented by something.

Still, when she talked to him, she would plaster a smile and hide all of it. She seemed even determined to pretend he would turn back into a human and that they would find something.

He got along with it. That's what he wanted too. And he felt like she couldn't have stood any other reaction.

But his concern for her obliterated anything else and he spent the next days observing her then mulling over what he could understand.

He didn't try to be intimate again because first he felt like she would say yes and he didn't find it correct. It would have like he was taking advantage of her. He had been weak and desperate but somehow that was the only thing he regretted. He knew he shouldn't have ask that out of her, no matter what she thought about it. So he kept a bit away from her when he was human because he knew if he got too close in that form, he wouldn't be able to resist her. Plus, he would incapable to think about something rational and he needed his mind to think. To understand her.

She was so depressed on the inside and yet so stuck on the idea of finding something to help him. She would take time on her sleep to read about supposedly magical or supernatural things in books borrowed or on the net.

Ren had also got weird things coming from her recently. She was worried okay but the level of pain seemed disproportioned. Then sometimes, it was like she felt lonely or sad and he would in her lap to comfort her though he didn't get why.

She had felt a lot more anxious around him. He had thought that it was merely because there was nearly no more time left but he actually sensed those emotions directed at him.

And then since yesterday, he had started to really hear her actual thoughts. A bit here and there. It wasn't always understandable neither clear.

Only one thing was. He was the one causing her pained. He would heard her think "I wish he would talk to me" or "If only things were different and I was able to help him break this damn wish" and even things like" I miss him as a human"

After that he got suspicious. It shocked him of course and pleased him to think she cared about him that much but-

But if he didn't know better he could have thought he was more special to her than he believed so.

Ren then spent most of his time focusing on her and trying to get more things out of her. Her mood was plummeting further down and he could hear quite often she missed him. She was even frustrated with him for not talking more and letting him help more.

She would also think several time a day that he didn't deserve this.

The more he heard things from her the more captivated he would become and the more he would grew even fonder of her. It was not really fair when you thought about it. This little door on her privacy was something he couldn't control but that was quickly making him an addict to it. And though he didn't want to, he was also beginning to hope again.

The last straw was yesterday in the middle of the night when he heard one very crystal clear thought as she was shifting in the bed to grab some water on the nightstand as he was stepping out from her room to be able to think without gazing at her or just taking advantage of those times to cuddle to her in his human form.

_I want to be in his arms…_

It had took his breath away so much Ren had bumped into the wall harshly. Then he had ran and locked himself in the bathroom to avoid the inevitable urge to jump at her. She had asked if he was okay and he had pretended.

Now, he couldn't help the overflowing hope. And he knew it was stupid. Very stupid. Because he knew what lust and desire was. He knew it wasn't an innocent thought but he knew being attracted to someone didn't mean deeper feelings. She had never said that and most probably would never say it. Because it wasn't that way for her.

But when he had heard her, Ren hadn't been able to prevent it and hope had took over his heart, his body and his soul and was still grabbing at him at this very moment.

But Ren also knew he didn't have time left. And today as they were walking in the big falling snow he was supposed to already had shifted but he didn't.

And that's how he knew. It was too late. He was too late. He wouldn't change back. He would her cat forever and would just have to get use to that.

It was then he heard it and jumped. A blaring no echoing in his head.

From her.

Ren turned instantly to her to see Kyoko's face covered in tears.

_I refuse to accept that…_

_It's not over …it's not over…Don't give up…I won't let you…We have a bit of time left…_

She kept thinking while biting her lips and crying and he advanced to her, not knowing what to say.

"You deserve so much better…" She said aloud.

_You are supposed to show everyone how high you fly in the sky as an actor…_she thought.

_God Kyoko…_What could he say. He had chosen her and it hadn't work. He couldn't say that. It wasn't her fault. He miaowled a bit.

"Don't give up…"She cried as she fell on legs in the snow. "I'm sorry. I promised myself I wouldn't burden you with what I felt but I can't stand it"

_I can't tell you…_

_I won't tell you…_

She formed a fist with her hand and bite at it to prevent her to say what she wanted to.

_I would trade place right away if it could save you…_

She shook as she tried to get up, to collect herself and Ren heard something he wasn't ever supposed to hear.

_I love you…_

He froze. But only for a second.

He didn't think, didn't hesitate just acted.

He moved at full speed and used the power his paws contained to jump on her making her cried out and fall back in the snow straight on her back. Then he kissed her soundly on the lips with his little cat nose and whiskers.

Next instant he was naked. And human.

And very naked.

In the snow.

Freezing at the place his feet and other part touched the snow. On his knees and half bent on Kyoko and most likely passing for the biggest pervert of the universe.

He didn't care.

He kissed her and kissed her.

"Ren…What? …hmm... How?" she asked, completely confused.

He kissed her again.

"Idiot…I love you too…but you're an idiot and the blindest woman of the universe…" Ren mumbled between kisses.

Kyoko pushed him a bit.

"You're human again…How? How is it possible? Why am I an idiot? How rude… Wait, you're naked? You must be frozen…and we are in a public place….Clothes, I had your clothes…"Kyoko rambled incoherently and shook her head to clear her thoughts.

Nude as the day he was born, Ren stared at her and showed her the most adoring heavenly smile she had ever witnessed and chucked.

She blushed brightly.

"One question at a time" said Ren.

Kyoko opened her mouth to assault him with her interrogations when something pop up suddenly and she gaped as she fixed him with shock.

"What did you just say?"

He caressed her cheek and gazed at her angelically before repeating his last phrase, teasing her a bit.

"One question at a time?"

"Not that…just before…You said…"

He nodded warmly.

"I said…I love you too" Ren repeated as he looked into her eyes with the most genuine longing eyes someone could ever produce and Kyoko thought she would faint.

"There is…no way…How?...Too?" Kyoko stumbled words out her mouth as she tried to comprehend a world that didn't make sense anymore.

Ren brushed past some locks behind her ear.

"Yes way. I'm in love with you Kyoko…And concerning the way I knew I just heard you in my head" Ren explained as he pointed with his finger to his head.

Kyoko blushed from the root of her hair all the way down of her neck. He knew. He knew and he loved her too. It wasn't possible. It didn't make sense. And yet, he was there, with her as an human.

He grabbed her cheeks with his hands and made her look at him again. He wouldn't let her doubt. Never again. It had caused them too much problems already.

"If you have any doubts proposed Ren, Why don't you ask me what I made as a wish, I think I never told you, right?"

"Yes you told me-…" she countered but paused when she realized he hadn't. Kyoko frowned and pondered but the eyes so full of gentleness and adoration of Ren made her give up quickly and she asked.

"You didn't…"

"Ask me" he said again.

She didn't understand how it would prove anything and he had sort of tell her what his wish was about. He had said he had been lonely. But he didn't tell her his exact wish and she relented under his earnest eyes.

"What did you wish for, Ren?" demanded Kyoko.

"I wished to be with you, to be together " replied tenderly Ren." I had to make you realize the cat was me and make you love me to become human again"

Her eyes teared up and she sniffled.

"You're got to be kidding…You…You nearly lost your …your life…your…everything…"

"Worth it" he simply stated.

She cried harder. It wasn't fair. How could he say such things to her like it was nothing. He had basically said she was worth it. She wasn't but how could you even refuse when someone gave you his life on a platter.

She only found one thing to do.

Kyoko grabbed him and hugged him for dear life. She'll never let go for now on. It seemed too good to be true. It seemed like a dream. Like some fairy-tale that could never happen to her. But too much things coincided. And she just didn't care as long as he was human and with her right now.

They didn't know when but they lips searched each other, brushed the pulp of them and they lost their soul in the first honest kiss of the end of their life.

Ren broke apart first shaking and sheepishly turned to her.

"Kyoko, can I get my clothes before I get arrest or turned bluer than I'm already I'm?" He asked as his body shook with coldness.

Kyoko gasped.

She helped him to dress and they went back to her flat with hurry as Kyoko was worried he couldn't feel him feet anymore.

He would get a big cold, he was sure.

But what was a cold when you could finally hold the woman you loved in your arms?

Ren smiled and let himself be dragged back numbly by her soft hand. Not caring about anything but the fingers interlocked with his and the big smiles on their faces.

They were getting out of the park through the large arch they passed under to enter the first time and a song reached their ears as they went through it. It was snowing harder and Ren raised his head when the wind blew and made whistle a weird branch with little leaves and green burgeons hooked to the arch.

Ren recognized the plant just as another verse of the song began stating something he wasn't about to doubt after what he lived this last month.

"_It must have been the mistletoe…_

He smiled broadly and clenched his hand around the feminine one which was still pulling to accelerate and find back the warm of her flat.

It must have it, indeed.

Ren hummed in sync with the melody.

**PS: It must have been the mistletoe is one of my favourite Christmas song of all time. It's a slow one, I'm warning you but it's very poetic and beautiful. It's from Barbara Streisand. **

**So what do you think? I loved it so very much personally. The chapter i mean. **

**Next chapter is the last. It's the epilogue one.**

**Enolaisa, perse, Aki and kaname: Hope you are you will like this one. Have fun.**

**Reviews are food and very funny to read.**

**I planned to post the epilogue on the 25****th**** December but I won't be able to do it. I was too busy to wrap it up and I'm only half way done. I will try to give it to you the 27****th**** or 28****th****. I hope so at least. **

**This month of the mouth of hell is crazy as f***!**

**Kisses. **

**Author out.**


	12. Chapter 12

**CONTE DE NOËL**

I do not own skip beat! Yoshiki Nakamura does.

_**Let's make a wish ~ chapter ~ 12**_

It was Christmas and the morning was well advanced when Kyoko managed to tear herself from bed. She still couldn't wrap her mind around what happened. She had been awake for two hours but hadn't been able to leave the sheets before eleven a.m.

She had kept staring at the handsome man in her bed. She took some pullover hanging around near, to cloth her in something warm and moved away with difficulty. He didn't want to let go of her and she had to very delicately slip from his hold before being able to get up.

Fully naked and soundly asleep, he was spread on all the surface's capacity of her huge bed and Kyoko couldn't help the smile that graced her lips when she fixed his messy bedhead and innocent expression on the pillow. It was adorable. He seemed so at peace and falsely harmless like that.

But it was a half-lie at the least.

She shook her head.

When they had come back last night she had quickly prompted him to take a bath and warm up. Which he did.

But Kyoko barely had the time to think about what he told her that he was out and jumping on her.

She hadn't protest of course. She was very willing and with the stress and torment these last days had been she would have gave anything to be close to him. To be sure he was really there, really human again.

The idea of talking before acting hadn't even crossed her mind at that time. He had crashed his lips on her the very second he was out of the bathroom and they had made love with such a relief, such a need to be touch by the other, to be with the other it had been like they were tearing at each other skin to reach closer, grab more and feel more. It had been pretty desperate and violent when she thought about it. It hadn't been completely deprived of softness but last night had however been so much more than about lust. It had been an impulse, a thirst to merge and feel anything coming from each other. Slow and mild weren't possible things to satisfy that.

Still, there was no such a thing as regret in her mind and as long as she didn't wake up suddenly to realize it was just a dream she was the happiest person in the world.

They had fell into slumber right after that and she had woke up a while ago where she had spent the next hours gazing at his handsome exposed face without a care.

To say that she understood the situation would have been a lie. Kyoko was walking on clouds waiting for the expected fall but it wasn't coming. To imagine that this man could not only desire but love her and to the point of wishing to give up everything else for her was more than her mind could fathom. And by far.

But Kyoko had decided that as long as he was looking into her eyes and telling her he loved her she wouldn't doubt it. As long as he would say it she would never doubt it.

She put on the cloth and directed herself through the hall and then to the kitchen to cook breakfast. She was a bit sore but it made her all the more smile in reminiscence.

She turned the corner and reached the kitchen and living room. Kyoko gasped.

Flowers were everywhere. White and red poinsettias and Narcisse Paperwhites took pride of the counter, the tables and even some little ones on her bookshelves. It coloured her flat in tone of red and white even more and with the decoration they already put on, it was magical.

But how? Kyoko turned around searching for the culprit. She didn't command any.

But then on the centre of her table she noticed of very large bouquet sublimated by thin white ribbons and pearly decorations. A dozen of deep red roses were seated in a transparent vase with fairies snowy white gravures on it. A card note was hold by the roses. Her mind drifted off under the splendour of it until her eyes fell back on the card.

She stepped forward to take it delicately but suddenly knew.

Only one person could have done that.

She took it and observed with attention the eight symbol on it with in each oval of it a little fairy holding a rose.

She opened the card and her breath caught in her throat.

_As my paws shifted to hands again_

_I can hold pen to lay those humble words_

_Though it can't even brush to tip the balance_

_How much I own you_

_Though you can't probably fathom _

_The deepness of my fall for you_

_Accept this mere gift_

_Grant me the power to love you in the best my capabilities_

_Because Angel each of those flowers are for you_

_Those one thousand ones._

_For your heart, golden treasure that I have been grace with_

_For your soul, this pure shining light_

_For the body you gave me the honour to touch_

_Accept this mere gift_

_Because I tell you_

_Today is your day_

_The one the world was blessed with your existence_

_And hence let me pay back in love_

_For the pleasure to be yours_

_For the gift to be loved_

_From today and for all eternity_

_I will be spoiling you_

_As long as we love_

_I will be loving you_

_For all eternity,_

_Yours,_

_Ren._

"Ahhh…she gasped out. Her hands trembled and feeling weak suddenly she sat crossed-legs on the tiles of her kitchen and rested her head on the door of the cabinet of the counter.

Just yesterday morning the belief that she couldn't be loved by this man was still rooted in her mind and would have feel blessed with the most little affection from him. Was still even when she felt greedier. Only yesterday she had felt desperate to save him, to be the one for him if it could help him. Yesterday still would have seen her trade anything for his love, for crumbles of what was displayed on this mere sheet of paper.

She read the card again. And again.

Today was another day, another world.

Because no matter how she looked at it Kyoko pained to identify the new landscape offering itself to her where he loved her. To accept that a world where such an obvious powerful love could be directed at herself.

It was his words. His words!

How could she not have seen it? How could she not have realized it sooner?

She raised the card.

Each letter on it had been carefully chosen and was so full of -…everything she could dream of her entire being shook for each time she read it. Her tears welled up in her eyes without a care and rolled up in emotion as she passed the hand on the neat writing with devotion.

Completely lost in thoughts she didn't noticed when someone stepped into the room until two strong arms closed around her from behind.

"Hi"

The soft whisper greeted her when it got out from the being holding her and she came back on earth.

"Hi" she greeted back on reflex looking to the side to peak at him and bedhead still there making look incredibly relaxed and sexy. He was resting on one knee on the ground while the other was bent and was holding her between his thighs.

He chucked and moved to sit on his backside completely and engulfed her with one long leg from each side of her. Then he cuddled to her for a long while not saying a word, just breathing against her neck. Peacefully. Tenderly.

"Not that I mind particularly sitting on the cold tiles if I'm holding you, declared Ren after another moment, " But can I ask what you are doing sitting on the ground like that?"

"It's your fault" she stated.

"I'm positive I didn't force you on ground" said Ren." Though I still could" he added as his voiced turned rougher and he kissed her neck playfully.

Kyoko tried to glare at him but failed miserably and rather let her body rest on him as he tickled the nerves of her nape. She rubbed her nose against his turtle neck shirt, his scent soothing her and entrancing her at the same time.

"The flowers…she gasped when he blew on a very sensitive part and tried again. "The card…

He frowned.

"I was certain you would like them, is it not the case? Or is that not enough? He asked in concern. " I can bring more"

Kyoko choked. _More…_

_He is crazy!_

"No!"She exclaimed. "I love them. I adore them even. But it's too much"

Ren tilted his head in confusion.

"There are one thousand flowers, Ren! That's a lot"

Realization hit him and he arched a brow. "It is why you are on the ground? I thought the card was clear enough though. I intend to spoil you for the rest of your life" stated Ren proudly.

Kyoko scrambled to find words to counter him but ended up answering with the first words coming to her mind.

"I'm on the ground because of the card"

"The card? Why? I was sincere in every word I can assure you and I –

"Idiot" Kyoko mumbled before dumping her head on his hard chest. "That's precisely why"

"Hey! Wait, what do you mean that's why?" he asked, still not getting it.

Kyoko blushed and replied mumbling in his torso. Not very loud but enough for Ren to catch it.

"That's because I knew your words were sincere that I ended on the ground. I was too moved to stand"

He gazed softly at her and checked to be sure.

"So, you are not upset?"

She shook her head against him and they hold the other some more.

"How can you be so sure?" demanded Kyoko after they had lifted themselves from the ground as she had pondered it for a while. "How can you be sure that you'll love me for the rest of our lives, it's very long. I know you meant it but how?"

Ren caressed her cheek and grinned at her.

"Simple. As long as you never ever try to castrate me ever again and don't feed me pills, I don't think we'll have any problem"

Kyoko tried to hold back and keep the conversation serious but he had a hand at making a smile and she ended up giggling in his arms.

"Baka. I was serious here"

"I know. Me too" he stated with a severe look.

She looked at him oddly wondering if he had been more traumatized by the experience he let through but arched a brow.

"Well, kind off" Corrected Ren. "But I just can't imagine any serious reason that would draw us apart, Kyoko. I love you. So much. You are my life. I was ready to give up everything else as long as I could be with you. Hell, I would have been happier to be with you but still a cat than human and acting but away from you. And I now know that you too would have done it so I can't fathom something stronger than this"

New wetness in the eyes, Kyoko nodded quietly and he kissed her head. She circled his waist and squeezed as hard as she could, grabbing at him like he could fly away in an instant before tilting her head up to him.

"I love you too"

Later Kyoko proposed to prepare breakfast and set up some light potage and a fruit salad but then a familiar glint entered Ren's eyes as he said he was up to chase his diner today.

Confused she turned to him. How did he want to chase his food? What did he mean by that? Then Ren smirked at her and raised his hands up, holding them like claws. He snapped playfully his jaws at her, his grin growing and moved his lips.

"Mew mew" it was a very quiet little sound, cute and amused that got out of his mouth and she only contained her merriment because she felt the threat in his eyes. She was only one meter away when she saw this and she took a tentative step backward.

She had run barely a few steps from him when he caught her and elevating her in the air through deep chuckles. Kyoko laughed in abandon as he twirled on the sole of his feet with her secured tightly in his arms by the legs and shoulders.

He methodically removed items from the centre counter with her still in his arms dropped her delicately on the long counter and hoisted himself on top her promptly. She laughed again as he kissed her everywhere on her face and tickled her neck with shakes of hair around the area. He was doing it on purpose. He let his hands caress her covered body as Kyoko vaguely realized she was in fact wearing his pull.

"So…Can I eat you?" He murmured when he finally kissed her on the lips, sinking his hands in her soft locks as she did in his own and he groaned.

"What about the breakfast? " She interrogated playing along while she ran her hands in his hair and gazing at him with tender knowing eyes.

"I turned off the stove and it will be for next meal. My first meal is already plated to me" he replied right away letting his long body pressed on her on all his length to feel her as much as he could.

**Lemon ahead**

He kissed her lightly again and Kyoko lift her hands to press on each of his cheeks while she brushed past his lips and delicately stroked his tongue with the tip of hers ticking him in the most addictive way and making him moan in her mouth.

"As if it could be no" she whispered hotly against his lips and she tucked on the col of his shirt to bring him closer but also began to remove it. Tugging at it and letting her hands run under the cloth and on his heated skin until she could grab enough to yank at it and pull it over his head. He dove back to her the instant it was out of the way and she wandered her hands up and down, letting her palm feel the ripples of muscles, the shudders her touch induced in him and the heat his body emitted again and again. Her fingers graced his nipples rubbing them and her name tumbled from his lips periodically.

Ren pulled and tugged at his own pullover still covering her before giving up and stepping down on the ground with haste making Kyoko sat in the move and grabbing the offending piece of cloth and throwing it somewhere in the kitchen. Kyoko laughed at his eagerness and he grinned sheepishly at her. She was left bare to his eyes again.

"I'm really hungry after all" he stated as he devoured her body with his eyes once more.

"That would be the first time I would see you genuinely hungry" Kyoko declared between bouts of laughs and while she brushed away some joyful tears.

He pressed her naked body to him and she hooked her legs around his waist and he grind into her, pushing his hard bulge to her sweet hot centre. He closed his eyes with delight and Kyoko moaned when he began to rub against her.

Their mouths found each other again. Their lips tugged at the other then tongues met once more. Brushing first, teasing the muscle first then stroking and pulling their tongues mutually through gasps of air and sometimes even clanks of teeth. The fed of their mouths like it was their last meal.

Kyoko aspired his tongue harder as she latched to him with every limbs she had. Her arms circling his shoulders crossing around his neck making her left hand reaching left side and right one right side as they wounded up in his hair. Her legs crushing his waist with the force she held it with. She wanted more. More from him. More feels. Closer. Harder.

She delicately brought down the fly of his slacks still rubbing herself against him on the side and keeping him occupied. She got his hard length out making him gasped and shuddered.

"Kyoko…

She let herself fell on her back on the counter and opened her legs.

"Make love to me Ren" she breathed with heavy-lidded eyes. His blood boiled in furious loud lust, his mind blank with only pure need left and he hoist her backside up and toward him before he realized what he was doing.

He grabbed her ass and shoved his cock inside of her in one push making both of them cried out.

He pulled her back to him and grasping her butt strongly he supported her weight completely and lift her from the counter then dropped her down and back on his length. Raising and falling, he initiated a slow pace. It quickened fast as their mutual need and pleasure was only escalating with the contact they had.

Shifting all of sudden, Ren embraced the back of her in his arms as he crushed his lips on her again and he rammed himself inside her. Following the frenzy rhythm Kyoko sank on his penis as Ren thrusted with madness hitting some spot inside of her repeatedly and rubbing her walls wildly making her moan and whimper several times.

Kyoko cried out as the pleasure took her over the edge and she clamped around him making him pumped even more frantically before ridding his orgasm with a feral growl as he crossed his arms on her shoulders blades and clutched his hands to her shoulders. She clung to him nearly as much as a second wave came unexpectedly and she bite onto him when it became too much.

Spent they stayed squashed in the arms of the other, Kyoko only supported by him and his quavering form, trying to recuperate and Ren dropped kisses in her neck as they caught their breath little by little.

He pulled away and put her back on the counter to Kyoko disappointment but she guessed he wasn't sure of his arms right now.

**End of lemon**

"You're driving me mad" he said after a while as he kissed her on her forehead and Kyoko gazed at him still wondering how it was possible but happy nonetheless. He seemed to have saw her shivered because he gave her back his pull which she gratefully accepted and put it back on her. But her mind was wandering away again.

To say it wasn't the same for her would be a blatant lie, she felt like she under some sort of heat so much so she craved his touch, his contact. She wasn't used to it. To feel such needs and desires to be in someone's arms. Even after already tasting it. If anything it was stronger.

Kyoko blushed when she realized what she was going to say.

"I-I feel the same she started." I want to be with you. Like that. Touching you… all the time" Kyoko admitted as she looked at him shyly but with honesty.

She kissed his shoulder and hided her face then she shot her head to him again and looked at him through her lashes.

"Is it bad…?To feel that way, I mean…" she asked with a bit of worry and Ren was ready to deny but she opened her mouth again.

"I mean she continued with hesitation, I don't know much about how a serious relationship works but I love you and I want to be with you and you-

"Love you too and want to be with you too" Ren completed with a frown when she didn't finish with confidence.

The hue on her cheeks deepened but she nodded.

"Then, is it bad? Isn't it normal to want to be with the other? To be- intim-intimate…Or is it too much? For you?" she asked with concern. She didn't want to pressure him if he wanted a break. He had a rough month and she didn't really know what quantity of affection he could want.

"Am I too clingy? I'm sorry if I'm. I'm not used to-

He kissed her hard and hold on to her even tighter. Kyoko wondered if she had upset him still or if he was trying to comfort her when she heard the most incredible thing in her own head.

_God woman, I want to marry you…_

Kyoko jumped high and gasped and pulled back from him as she dropped from the counter. He looked at her in confusion. She thought she was turning crazy. The wish-curse ended, there was no reason for them to still hear each other thoughts. But again, one of his thought came to contradict this.

"You are not. And you won't ever be. There is nothing you could do that would make you too clingy. I will love any mark of attention and affection you will be willing to give me and yes it's normal. I was saying it as a reproach he explained. I'm happy but overwhelmed with the rush it gives me to be with you, with how much I feel when I'm with you and with how little control I have over my own being" Ren added chucking in self-derision.

He was gazing at her deeply with some sort of secret in the eye as he pushed back some strands from her face and asked her what was wrong when she heard it again.

_But not now…When she felt surer of our relationship…_

_Then please, let the gods allow me to marry you…_

Ren took her hand in his and started heading to the bathroom for a shower but she tugged at him suddenly and stared deeply into his eyes, an unknown question in hers and he pondered if something was wrong. Did she still has the ridiculous notion she was too clingy. If anything he was the one that will be.

"Did you mean it?" she demanded with urgency in her voice.

"Hmm?"

"Did you mean it? Kyoko demanded again.

"What is it?" he asked, feeling her attitude getting to him and making him worry.

"What-What you just-…thought…"she said at last.

"What I just thought but what do you mean? Wait! You don't mean you're hearing my thoughts?! Exclaimed Ren.

Kyoko nodded.

Controlling his embarrassment, Ren urged her.

"What did you hear?"

Kyoko shook her head.

"Nothing since yesterday. It only came back just now. I just heard your last couple of thoughts" she stated raising her hands.

Just his last couple of thoughts then what did she mean-

She couldn't have heard him think about that, right? It wasn't that he wasn't serious he was. He wanted to marry her but she would feel pressured and he didn't want her to accept if she didn't really want it or to just mainly stress her from the beginning of their relationship.

Still, he couldn't lie to her.

"I don't know to which thought you're referring so…he trailed off.

She huffed and blushed but decided she wanted to know. If what he thought was sincere then-

"Were you serious when you thought you'd like to marry me?" Kyoko demanded without stuttering and doing her best to keep a cool tone even if she her guts were a knot.

Ren breathed in deep and nodded looking at her sternly.

"I was. I don't know what it means that you still hear my thoughts sometimes but this time I would have prefer you didn't because I don't want you to feel obligate into anything. Yes, I'd like to marry you. But later, when you feel the same about that and because you will want it too" he explained softly and took her hands in his while he looked at her peacefully. It could wait.

Kyoko didn't say a word for a little and she nipped at her lip as she pondered her words and her next question.

"I'd like you to answer one question with complete honesty, Ren" she demanded.

He nodded right on the spot before she even finished her phrase.

"anything" he said.

She hesitated some more before throwing reason to the wind.

"If you weren't worried to rush me, he nodded at that and she continued slowly, would _you _be already ready for that step?"

"Kyoko…"he chastised at her knowing his answer and knowing it was the kind of thing that would put pressure on her.

He sighed but nodded.

"I would take that step right away if I could"

He was going to explain to her that it didn't matter and that their relationship was about both of them and that he could wait and wanted her to feel the same but she cut him.

"What if I said that I wanted it? That I wanted it right now. Not later. Not even once second later where we could have already crossed that step" Kyoko asked, her eyes more serious and determinate than he had ever saw her.

"Kyoko, I don't you to feel-

"I'm not. I'm serious" she countered.

"Kyoko, if we take this step, there is no going back. I won't ever let you go back on this, I-

She smiled the sweetest smile and took his breath away.

"I would never ask you to"

Ren gaped at her as slowly, slowly, he realized she was serious. His mind started to concoct plans with unbridled speed and he marched on his bare feet to her like he was floating and more grounded than ever all at once.

He took her hands and asked again.

"Are you sure?"

She nodded brightly.

Elated and not quite yet believing it, Ren dropped on one knee on front of her and took her left hand in both of his.

"Mogami Kyoko, would you do me the infinite honour to marry me and stay by my side forever?"

Her face broke into the most angelic smile and she nodded as tears welled up in her eyes.

"Yes Ren, Kuon, Corn. All of you she stated. "I want to marry you"

Not a blink, not a second of break, not the least little hesitation in her voice. She was absolutely genuine about this and Ren felt like his heart was going to explode for too much emotion. He jumped on his feet and sealed his lips to hers in a crushing moved kiss. She wanted this. She had said yes.

"You said yes!" he exclaimed.

"Yes"

He cheers and she giggled.

He lifted her high above him and made her dance in the air with helpless tremendous joy bubbling every now and then from both of them.

Ren laid her on the counter and put one hand to each side of her.

"We are going to marry. I'm the one that going to cling to you, I have to warn you" he said with such an innocent heavenly look Kyoko stayed in awe then chuckled when she realized what he was saying. "But you will have to deal with it because you're going to be stuck with me" declared Ren with a possessive eye.

Kyoko giggled at that.

"Okay" she agreed.

"For all eternity, Kyoko" Ren added wanting to check one last time.

"You already said that in your card and I already said yes" she said.

He took her face in his palms and gaze at her longingly. "I'm going to buy you a ring as soon as I find back identity papers of human"

She hold back another laugh and Ren cuddled his head against her breast and he hold all of her in his arms.

A weird sound came from him all of sudden and Kyoko burst into fits of laughs again.

"You're purring again…

I'm going to marry a big big cat…buahahaha" she laughed merrily.

Ren ignored her, too happy to care and nuzzled his nose into her. But he thought the Star could have warn him that if he ever turned back human again, he would keep some weird things from the experience. Actually, not just him. Kyoko too as she could still hear him sometimes.

Her hands graced both sides of his face and she tilted his head to her before giving him the sweetest most wonderful kiss he could have ever asked for.

_I love you my dearest fairy cat…_

Ren kiss her back letting him fall into her with abandon, knowing from now on she would always be there and that as long as he had her he would overcome anything.

His wish had most definitively been granted.

…

On the high tree of a park not so far from there, a glowing being sit on a branch and the eyes of the entity are fixed on the building where in a certain flat a special cat became human again. She watched over them as they cuddled and as the shared dance of life and love they entered begin. She rose her hand palm to the sky and flakes of snow fell on it as her raised finger bent toward her several times prompting something to her.

Soon, a light appeared coming from the soul of the human male and straight into her hand. It looked like a white transparent pearl but is only the visible gratification of an accomplished wish.

She smiled. Those were her favourites.

She bent a bit to observe the light. It was like a fragment of the soul's owner, it always revealed some important things about the person. Here you could see a former pure light stained by some unavoidable things and by life's hazards. And then you could see when everything changed and his soul begin to glow again. It was just after meeting her again.

She broke open her lips and whisper.

The light entered her carrying the darkness he had kept so much time with him letting it destroy the core of his light far too long.

She closed the windows of her vision and disappeared after one last greeting.

_I wish the four of you all the love you found in each other…_

_And believe it or not, it will be for all eternity,_

_It will transcend the ages…_

_Merry Christmas to all the loved ones…_

An odd branch cracking and rocking without even the tiniest breeze would be the only witness of her last apparition and a star shining for a second even in the day light of this merry twenty-five December.

_**Let's wish end**_

**Merry Christmas to all of you. Yes I know, it's three day late. I'm sorry. I planned it sooner but I was too busy with my family and personal stuff to finish it sooner. I hope you're still not too far from Christmas mood to enjoy the epilogue of this story. I hope you will have loved the ride as much as I did. It was my ultimate pleasure to write a Christmas fanfic of Skip beat!**

**It was absolutely hilarious to write Ren as a cat and make as much hurdles to him in this state as possible. I'm still laughing when I think about it. **

**I hope this end will satisfy you all.**

**The new year is just around the corner so I also wish you all a Happy New Year.**

**Kisses.**

**Author out.**


End file.
